Smash Brothers Brawl: The Adventure
by SwordSmith1
Summary: Long fanfic with characters and storyline. Includes all the people from SSBB where they start adventuring when Bowser attacks. It's very complex. Lots of fighting, lots of fun. Rated T for the same reason the game is, fighting violence and crude humor
1. Chapter One: The Mario Brothers

Hello! I'm sorry that this whole author's introduction section looks a bit imposing but please bear with me as this stuff is important.

This story is not a Smash story where Master Hand invites them all to an all-out brawl and they fight the whole time. Well, there's a lot of fighting, but there's also a lot of storyline, character development, and you'll be seeing almost every (if not every) stage, to an extent, from the game. It's a free-form area, a little like the world in the Subspace Emissary. The characters wander from world to world.

Now, a little about that. The characters _are_ aware of each other, but until the story, they never go, for example, to take a stroll from Hyrule to the Green Hill Zone. NO MORE! They discover smash balls and other items (Yes, there will be items) and eventually wander off to each other to find out what's going on. And they fight, of course.

Like I said, Mario has heard about Link and Pit, and he knows a little bit about Mute City and whatever, but until now, they never actually went there. The only stages nobody knows exists yet are Flat Zone 2 and Hanenbow. Likewise, the only characters nobody's at all heard of are ROB and Mr. Game and Watch.

A couple last notes: Bowser owns the Final Destination under Crazy Hand, who rarely shows up, but they have devious plans. Master Hand has not been seen for a long time, so the realms are going into chaos. Ganondorf owns the Battlefield, which he uses as a kind of mini-coliseum, where he pits players against players for the crowds.

It's... hard to describe.

Okay! We now go to the Mario Brothers, who, unfortunately, are the only characters we meet this chapter. But there will be more next chapter, I promise!

Here we go!

0000000000

There was a straight road ahead. In the air floated numerous blocks, some untarnished, but many with strange little question marks on them. And where there were question marks, there were usually super mushrooms.

Mario stood and stared at the endless path ahead of him, smiling a satisfied smile. This was his playground. Luigi and he always went here, to the Mushroomy Kingdom, when Bowser wasn't around to fight, and the Yoshis were away, and Princess Peach was busy. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Bowser for what seemed like forever. He was probably up to something big.

Mario turned around. "Luigi?" he asked in his funny Italian accent.

"Yes?" Mario's younger brother said. He was running around the plain blocks, punching and kicking them to pieces.

"I have a question, Mario answered. His large brown shoes tapped against the ground.

Luigi stopped messing around and walked up to Mario. They had matching mustaches and big noses and blue overalls, although Mario's shirt was red, while Luigi's was green.

Mario hesitated. "Are you ever... jealous of me?"

Luigi stared, then laughed. "Haha! Of course I'm-a not jealous! What makes you think that?"

Mario shrugged. "It seems that I always get the popularity, when nobody really cares about you." There was a pause. "No offence," he added.

Luigi put his hand on Mario's red shoulder. He was slightly taller than Mario. "Well... You're my older brother. It's only right that you take a lot of the fame. I don't mind."

"Thanks, Luigi," Mario said, smiling.

"Anytime," Luigi replied, glad to break the awkward moment. "Now, uh... How about we play a game?"

"Sure!" Mario said. He ran under two of the floating question mark boxes, Luigi right behind. "Okay," Mario said. "Let's-a go get some super mushrooms and start mashing up the place!"

"All right!" Luigi said. It was always fine to break stuff in the Mushroomy Kingdom because everything grew back.

Mario started it off. With a loud "HA!" he jumped up and bumped the block. The question mark disappeared and a mushroom came out. He became twice his size in seconds. He smiled down at his bro.

"My turn!" Luigi announced. He jumped up and bonked his head against the block. Another, slightly darker mushroom came out. Mario opened his moth to warn Luigi but it was too late. The poison mushroom hit him and he shrank to half his size.

Mario laughed, very hard. Luigi scowled at the fact that he was shorter than Mario's knee, but he started cracking up as well. These were the kind of brother-brother moments they both lived for when it was just them around.

"Okay," Luigi admitted over Mario's laughs. "I admit that was-a stupid." This only made the giant Mario laugh harder.

"But really, Luigi," Mario insisted, wiping a tear from his eye. "Go get the next one. Odds are it's-a gonna be a super mushroom.

Luigi nodded. He ran top speed at the nearest question mark block and jumped on his tiny little feet upward to punch it. He looked back and forth to find it fall, but he couldn't. "Where'd it go?"

He looked at Mario expectantly, but the red plumber was staring in the air, now for some reason shrunk back to normal size. "Lu-Luigi," he stuttered, "look a-at this!"

Luigi felt himself suddenly get taller and then realized that he had gotten to his normal height as well. Then he looked at what Mario was staring at. And he stared as well.

It was a sphere. That was all it was, a ball floating ominously in the air, glowing all the colors of the rainbow and then some. In the middle, there was a strange icon in black, but neither brothers could recognize it fast enough as if floated away.

"Mario?" Luigi managed to say.

"Uh huh," Mario answered, still staring at where the object was.

"What's happening?" Luigi said.

"I don't-a know."

Neither of them knew. But the truth was, Super Smash Bros. Brawl was happening.

0000000000

Yahoo! Mysteries! So yes, suddenly Smash Balls are appearing, and items will too. I'm going to have maybe two or three more character introducing chapters, with two or three characters each, and then the adventure starts happening. And chapters will have more action, less author's notes. Hopefully.

I'm not sure who I'll introduce next. It will probably be Bowser, Link, and/or Fox and Falco.

Okay. Let's talk a little. I've made Mario just the usual running jumping plumber man. He's loyal but he's not stuck-up. Yet. And Luigi is the usual: Mario's shadow. He doesn't show it now, but it will really annoy him later in the story!

I'm sorry I'm bad at storylines and everything, but please, this is my first multi-chapter fanfic. It will get better!

Mario: And-a review! Aspiring authors are known to simultaneously combust if they don't get lots of reviews!

Oh, Mario...


	2. Chapter Two: Trouble Brewing

Hi there! I'm back with more SSBB! Hoo-ha! Yippee! We will have three characters introduced in two stages this time. Character development! It's sometimes boring, but very important.

Thanks for the review(s). They add about a fanfic an hour over here so I didn't really expect encouragement or feedback. So... Thanks!

Places will be based only loosely on their SSBB counterparts. For example, Temple is much bigger, and it isn't floating in the air. Except for stages meant to purposefully float, like the Final Destination, all the areas will be somewhat attached. Okay! Moving on to Link and Zelda!

0000000000

The Hyrule Temple was relatively in ruins, as always. Link sat upon a stone that was imbedded in the earth, looking at the sky. At one point, he thought he saw some kind of air vehicle rushing through the air, but he must have been imagining it.

"Link?" His name cut through the air like his sword would cut through an enemy. He looked up. Zelda was there, dressed in a white and purple dress, as always.

"Yes, Zelda?" Link stood up, his long green hat, billowing in the breeze on his head. Zelda looked worried.

"Where's Ganondorf?" She asked.

Link shrugged in honesty. "I'm not sure. How long has it been since we've seen him? Four, five days?"

"Longer," Zelda insisted. "The last time I saw him he was crossing the bridge of Eldin. I prepared to fight but he ignored me, saying that I was of no use to him anymore. What do you think that means?"

"Well, maybe he's given up," Link said. Zelda gave him a "When pigs fly" look. "Okay, okay," he gave in. "Maybe I should go look for him." He was quick to adventures, as they always seemed to pop up. It was just a day in the life for him.

"If you're going, I'm coming with!" Zelda insisted.

"Fine," Link said. "But I still don't think this is such a big deal."

Zelda was about to make a sly remark about how he didn't think that way about rescuing her when a brown flash fell down from the clouds, behind Link's head.

Before Link could say anything else, she teleported past him. She landed on the brown dirt and got her bearings. The object had landed near the edge of a cliff. Or down it. She hoped not. Another teleport and a short run later she was standing at its edge, looking down. The overhang led to a black ditch. She couldn't see far.

She heard Link's footsteps behind her and turned around. Link brushed blond hair from his eyes. "What was that for?"

Zelda stomped her feet. She was sure she had seen something! "I saw an object fall from the sky, and – There it is!" She stopped explaining and rushed to the object, which was wedged between two stones.

Link frowned. "Huh. What is it?"

Zelda lifted it up curiously and brought it to the edge of the cliff. "I don't know," she said, "but it's not like something in Hyrule." It was long and slender, made of wood and quite heavy as well. At one end it was thicker, and at the other it was thinner, like the handle of a sword. She held it that way.

"Is it a fighting instrument from an enemy?" Link wondered. He felt the wood. It was very smooth.

"Possibly," Zelda said.

"Well, maybe we should take it with," Link said. "It might be of – DUCK!"

Link grabbed Zelda's shoulders and pulled her to the ground. She lost her grip on the bat and saw it fall off the edge into the crevice. "No! What just happened?" she said.

"Look!" Link said, turning her head a little too gently. She gasped. There was a floating ball. It had soared right at her head but now was quickly flying away. She though it was on fire at first but then its color changed to orange, then yellow, and every other color. It had a rune-like black design in its center.

"I've got it," Link said. He drew his bow and took aim. The arrow whizzed and hit it point-blank. There was a _clink_, like metal on metal, but nothing really happened. Zelda tried to use her Din's Fire on it but it was too far away. It just floated off.

"That's incredible..." Link gasped. "Where are all these things coming from? Let me see the stick."

"I'd show it to you, but you bumped it from my hands! It's probably half-way to the Underworld by now!" Zelda said. Link gave her an apologetic look.

There was a brief moment of silence, and then Link spoke. "So...Should we get Ganondorf?"

Zelda folded her arms but nodded.

"Cool," Link said. "Then let's get going. The Bridge of Eldin is a pretty long walk."

0000000000

Samus Aran stepped across the dirt. She was perhaps a mile and a half underground. she like it that way. It was silent, and it reminded her of all the planets she had visited in the past.

Samus stopped abruptly at the edge of a cliff. Beneath her was tons of gallons of orange-red lava, endlessly swirling in the basin. She leaned over to look down.

_Thwap!_

A medium-sized wooden object suddenly fell down from high in the air and wacked her in the shoulder. She lost her balance, but not enough that she fell off the edge. She looked down at the object just in time to see that it was thin and brown, like nothing she recognized. And then it was swallowed by the lava.

"Why do these things always seem to happen to me?" Samus said out loud, then jumped a little at the sound. She was usually alone, so she never really talked or was talked to. She looked up. The cavern, commonly called "Norfair," stretched up very high. At the top, directly above her, was a fissure, with a tiny ray of light peaking out. So that was where the brown thing came from!

Then she directed her view back to the boiling lava in front of her. And she saw something to the far left. It was a bridge of sorts, made of rock and hardened lava. She rushed over to it and passed it easily. The bridge didn't even tremble. Fifty feet below her, the lava occasionally made thick wet splashing sounds against the earth.

But she crossed it without problem and came to the other side.

Suddenly, something caught the corner of her eye. It was a black, round object, leaning against the brownish wall of the cavern. She took a couple steps closer. It was round and black, yes, with a little golden wind-up thingy at the top and what seemed like pudgy golden feet at the bottom. In the center were to white orbs, like eyes. She smiled. It was kind of funny.

She walked up to it and gingerly picked it up. Its strange white "eyes" stared into space. Her robotic fingers swept across the smooth skin. She wondered what the wind-up was for.

Suddenly, it pulsed. It was turning red and shaking a little. Samus gasped. She had never heard of this type before, but she knew a bomb when she saw one. She dropped it right there next to the wall and made a dash and a mighty jump behind a stuck-out boulder. She lay there for perhaps one short second, then there was a loud BOOM coming from the bomb. Dust and pebbles shot out from the ground and fell around her.

She waited a moment, then stood up and scanned the area. There were many rocks and piles of dirt scattered around. There was a deep, black stain from the bomb on the wall and the floor below it.

All of a sudden, there was a deep rumble coming from behind the wall of dirt. The weakened side of the cavern seemed to tremble. Then a small gush of lava peeked out. and another, and yet another. Samus back away, still facing the ruptured wall. But right then a hole about five feet across in the middle of the wall broke open, letting out a steady river of magma headed straight for her.

Samus rolled out of the way just before it hit the ground with an ugly splat. She knew she had to run. She saw a tunnel going vertically upwards that was definitely big enough for her and started striding through it, strangely calm.

Until a second later. The entire wall of that side of the cavern finally gave in. Now Samus dashed madly. Out of the reflection of her visor she saw the lava rushing at her as she madly tried to get to higher ground.

The ground roared beneath her as the lava swept under it. The trail steepened and she ended up climbing up the rocky cliff, trying desperately to beat the lava that was swiftly rising up to meet her, to devour her.

It was fifteen feet down the ledge from her, then twelve, then ten. She groped for the next handhold but part of the cliff broke off. She yelled out from under her helmet and fell back down at the lava with a thump.

Wait a minute. A thump? That doesn't sound like lava. How was she alive?

Samus looked below her. A thin layer of the packed dirt from the wall had fallen under her, shielding her from the lava. But on her back, she could feel its heat, its hungry, hungry heat.

The lava was literally lifting her up in the dark vertical tunnel. And the tunnel was getting tighter and tighter, so the lava raised much faster. And then the tunnel got even narrower and Samus, in that moment, actually did not know what to do. She was closed in from beneath and both sides. She was rising up so fast her ears were starting to hurt. If the lava didn't finally break through the layer of dirt below her, she would suffocate when the tunnel reached its end.

But she had no time to think of a plan because suddenly there was an almost blinding flash of light and the lava and her little platform exploded out of the earth like an actual volcano. Samus held tight to her layer of dirt as it soared straight up in the air, she saw green and blue all around her, but then everything fell down onto the ground.

Samus's head stirred. The light from what had to be the sun dug into her. She tried to lift her head but just couldn't manage it. She was just lying on that slab of dirt, in strange place she didn't have time to look at, because she blacked out.

0000000000

AAAAAAHHH!!! Finished! Interesting, eh? Link and Zelda are going to see what Ganandorf's up to, and Samus is unconscious in an unknown place! But you won't find out where it is until Chapter Four! (If you were wondering why, it's because in Ch. 3 we have more character introductions).

I'm soooory! Originally I was to have 5 characters introduced in this chapter, but the introductions took a LOT longer than I figured they would be!

Next time, we'll introduce, of course, Bowser, who owns the Final Destination. Under Crazy Hand, that is, who you'll see as well.

Ah, yes! Since Ch. 3 is a chapter focusing purely on character development rather than fighting, I figured I'll include Donkey, Diddy, Fox, and Falco.

The other very important characters I need to get to soon Pikachu, Yoshi, and Ganondorf. And have no fear! I don't pick favorites! I just figured the original fighters should be with us first.

Link is basically like Mario: Strong and loyal and definitely a big hero. Although Link is a little more... Stubborn. Zelda is almost like his conscience, although she can get tough too. She is very wise and clever.

Samus, of course, is just a loner who minds her own business. She is a bit socially awkward, though, as she isn't with people much. She likes things to go her way.

And I guess that's it! Sorry again for being kind of loosy goosy with everything, but once again, it will get better! Just give me some time for plot development!

Link: And you better review! This sword isn't just for impressing the chicks, you know!

Zelda: Link!

Bye-bye, everyone! See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: More Trouble Brewing

What's up, everybody! Or maybe just one bored person scrolling through the stories who thought this would be entertaining for a few minutes before losing interest... Hopefully the first choice, because after this chapter the story gets really good!

Basically, more character introduction. We're going to have Bowser, Crazy Hand, Fox, Falco, Donkey and Diddy, in that order.

I hope you all understand how the worlds seem to connect, because I know it's complicated. I'll give a quick example:

The DK duo live high in the jungle mountains, like the stage, excepts without annoying screen raises and disappearing platforms. I decided to take those out. Anyways, at the bottom of that mountain there's a dark, gushy, river with Cranky-Kong's home. That's where the stage Jungle Japes is. They just... Connect. And then after a little bit, the jungle becomes more open woodland, and then you get to the Fire Emblem castle with Marth and Ike!

And so on. Everything except purposefully floating stages are connected. It's how the characters cross worlds. But you'll understand by Chapter Five.

Okay! Thanks for reading all that! So here we go to the Final Destination, which Bowser and Crazy Hand own, as I hope you remember.

0000000000

It was a floating blue and black platform, all alone in the dark except for the flashes that appeared every once in a while in the background. The platform was about forty feet long and twenty feet wide, and flat as a sheet of paper.

Bowser smiled a pointy-tooth smile. His short yellowish tail slowly wagged behind him. He was looking at the end of the platform, where there were many opaque blue tanks standing about ten feet tall in neat rows. They were lazily named "Cloners." And that's what they did. Bowser wanted to take the people from all of the worlds and clone them into evilness as his minions. That way, he could truly rule the universe. It would all be his.

Well, his and Crazy Hand's. But Crazy Hand only came over to the Final Destination once a day or so unless something big happened. He preferred soaring through the dimensions and causing random chaos.

Bowser heard a light thud behind him. He turned around and found just what he expected: An item. It was a flower, with yellow and red petals. Bowser, raised his bushy red eyebrows. This was interesting.

He lifted it up. Does he swing it? Was it magic? Bowser shook it angrily. "Piece of junk," he muttered. He squeezed it gruffly in his scaly fingers.

And immediately was hit by a flurry of hot flames.

Bowser yelled out and fell over, dropping it. He wasn't especially weak to fire, in fact quite the opposite, but he still didn't like it straight in his face! But then Bowser's expression formed into a grin. He picked it up again, carefully this time, and put it in a wedge, between two of the nearest cloners. After all, it might come in handy sometime that nifty flower.

Bowser paced for many minutes after that, his thoughts drawn back to taking over the worlds. It would be hard, yes, but if he took Peach, he could get Mario and Luigi. And through them, he could take over the Mushroom Kingdom and move steadily on to Hyrule, and then he would go to the mysterious forests...

But then Bowser felt like slapping himself. He couldn't do that! Up to taking over the Mushroom Kingdom, it was the exact same plan he had tried dozens of times before. "No no no!" Bowser yelled. "It can't work!"

"What can't work?" a voice said from behind Bowser, who nearly jumped out of his shell. The voice was deep, like his, but it was more... Wild. It was a voice Bowser greatly respected and slightly feared. It was the voice of Crazy Hand.

Bowser turned around to see the huge, twitching white glove hovering a few feet from his face. The hand was impatient, as always. "Hello, Crazy Hand," Bowser said lawfully.

"Ah... Hello," Crazy Hand said. His voice always had a slightly mad ring to it. Like someone so boiled up with emotions that his words seemed to stretch and he couldn't contain his excitement. Bowser had long gotten used to it. "But why do you call me Crazy Hand? That's not very disrespectful, you know! How about we call me Norman?" Bowser opened his mouth to reply but Crazy Hand just laughed. "Only joking!" he said, with an uneven bounce in his voice.

"Did you just want to check up, or is there news?" Bowser asked, in a patient way he would direct at nobody but Crazy Hand.

"Actually, we do have a dumpling of news." said Crazy Hand. "It concerns our partnership with the whole 'Take over everything' idea."

Bowser's heart stopped. Could Crazy Hand really be kicking him out? It was unthinkable, they were ten times as strong together! But then, he was crazy.

"I think we need a third man to help us with our devious plan," Crazy Hand went on. Bowser inwardly sighed with relief. Crazy Hand continued. "You see, I am the overlord, the one who looks at everything from the top, concludes the plans, and gives the orders. You are the partner, the one who takes care that the deeds are done, and the one who helps me decide what to do next. A two-man army, yes?"

"Of course," Bowser said loyally.

"But we need a scout," Crazy Hand insisted. "Someone to be up-close and personal with the conflicts, to assist carrying them out, and to spy. I believe this particular assistant would be great at capturing victims for the cloners. You would only go out when necessary, and he would help us keep up-to-date with news."

Bowser nodded, now smiling. He liked the idea of having an underling to help him with his dirty work instead of only having the monarch-like Crazy Hand sitting back and merely watching.

"Good," Crazy Hand said with a twitch of his wrist. Out of thin air, he conjured a faded yellow piece of paper. It floated down and landed comically on Bowser's snout. "First you must find him. After that, the hunting will begin." Crazy Hand floated up higher and higher until he disappeared in the blackness, leaving Bowser alone again.

Bowser looked at the picture on the paper. The person was stout and round, with a mask. But that wasn't enough info to find him. Then Bowser read the captions, which said "Meta-Knight, of Dreamland. Owns air-ship, bounty hunter."

Bowser smiled for the fourth time in only ten minutes. "Meta-Knight," he said out loud. He would find that bounty hunter. And then, the fun would begin.

0000000000

Fox yawned as he twiddled idly with the controls. Looking through the slightly shaded screen of Corneria, he saw that now Falco and he had left space and had entered the isothere, and they were lowering even more. There was a clear blue ocean below, but beyond that, was... A city?

Fox shrugged and turned to his second-in-command. Falco was leaning further back in his co-pilot seat, his feet on the dashboard. Unless they were under attack, he never really had to use the missiles. They switched off piloting and co-piloting everyday.

And when there was nothing to shoot at, and there rarely was, Falco hung out with Chim. Chim was a weird creature, with one sprout of hair, a small bulbous body, and a thick nose.

Falco had found the little thing when they were soaring about the wilderness. It seemed lost and very confused, so they took him in. And for some bizarre reason, Falco decided to name it, or _him_, as Falco said, Chim.

"Yo, Falco," Fox said, steering closer to the colossal city on the horizon.

"Yeah?" Falco replied. Chim was sitting happily on his lap.

"You know about any big cities around here?" Fox said. The Corneria was getting closer still.

Falco shook his head. "No. I don't think we've ever gone this far, actually." Chim looked up from Falco's lap and out the window. Then it started hopping around and making impatient humming sounds, like it was very excited.

"What's up with Chim?" Fox questioned.

"I dunno," Falco said. He lifted Chim up on the dashboard. Chim hobbled around, looking at the forward image of the city. He continued with the whining noises. Then Falco realized something. "I get it!" he said. "This must be where Chim came from!"

"That makes sense." Fox started lowering the ship as they neared where sea kissed land. Even in the daytime, they both – or rather, all three of them – could see the flashy lights.

Falco saw a fat sign sitting on a laughably thin pole that read "Welcome to New Pork City!" He frowned. "Hey, Fox, you ever heard of a place called 'New Pork City' or something?" Chim was practically throwing himself against the screen to get to the buildings below.

Fox raised his furry eyebrows. "Is that where we are? I've heard of that. I think it's the place where that famous little kid came from, you know, the psychic."

"No..." Falco muttered thoughtfully, looking onward. "I think that guys from one of the small towns. Probably in this area, actually. But I'm not sure."

"Whatever," Fox said. "Let's just focus on landing." And with that, he found a nice plot of land, and started lowering the Corneria.

0000000000

Donkey Kong picked up a discarded peanut on the ground. With a primitive laugh, he tossed it high in the air, waiting.

Suddenly, just as the peanut reached its peak in the air, a monkey with a red hat and matching shirt burst from the bushes. Diddy Kong screamed in excitement and pulled out his peanut gun. With a loud "pop" a new peanut left the gun and the two peanuts collided in mid-air.

Donkey beat his chest in triumph as Diddy did a back flip. This was the life. Best buds having fun in their forest-filled mountain home. They rushed to where the peanuts fell. Their shells had been cracked clean off, leaving only the yummy insides, which they ate immediately. They gave each other high-fives.

Then a flash appeared a few feet away and some weird circle-shaped object with a red exclamation point in the center came out. The duo grinned toothy grins. They absolutely loved mysterious items. Ever since a few days before they had popping up, and they loved it. Donkey and Diddy especially liked the hammers, but they hadn't seen this object before, and were curious.

Diddy, being faster, rushed over to the round object and held it carefully in his hands. There didn't seem to be anything about it. It couldn't be used for melee, nor was there a trigger on it. Shrugging, Diddy threw the weird item into the ground beside him. And then he bugged his eyes in amazement.

It had disappeared into the dirt. Not landed and then sunk, like quicksand, but as soon as it hit the ground, it just seemed to go away under it.

Donkey saw it to. He scratched his head in amusement and curiosity and walked over to it calmly. He sniffed the ground. He looked for any sign that it was there from a few inches away. Nothing. So he walked onto the ground where it fell.

Suddenly, with a little _shook_, Donkey was sunk into the ground to his elbows. He and Diddy panicked and Diddy tried pulling his big buddy out, but Donkey was far too heavy. Diddy backed off, and Donkey strained his muscles and wiggled in his little hole, then suddenly jumped out, with no harm done.

There was a strange pause. Diddy warily put his foot on the space where the item fell, but nothing happened. He looked at Donkey, who laughed. This made Diddy laugh too, and they were back where they started. Discovering cool items was so much fun!

They waited there for a while more, then decided to explore a little more. Donkey grunted to little Diddy as a signal to get to the top of the tree and look around. Diddy nodded and used his rocketbarrel to get half way up to the branches, as it could only go for short bursts, then scampered the rest of the way up. Like a king, he sat upon the top of the tree and looked.

He could see lots of forest behind them, lots of forests to the right, and that strange faraway castle to the left that they never went to, and frankly didn't want to. About a hundred yards ahead of them, of course, was the cliff face, where the forest ended and curved straight down to a long snaking river where Cranky Kong's house was.

No items were falling around, so they were probably done playing for today. The sun was setting, after all. But then Diddy heard this kind of whistling sound behind him, like an object going through the air really fast. He turned around.

WHAM! Diddy had time to see a round sphere, a little smaller than he was, collide into him, his sight was filled with the many colors this strange thing exerted as it started to carry him through the air. He screamed for his uncle.

Donkey looked up in horror as the multi-colored ball that Diddy was clinging to traveled north. Donkey chased after them on the ground, legs pumping. He called out to Diddy in a series of hoots and yells that can only be translated as "Jump onto one of the trees!"

Diddy nodded, and turned his head down to the green top of the forest that was whipping past. Taking a deep breath, he put his feet against the glowing orb and prepared to push off.

Suddenly, the tress disappeared and were replaced by rapids down the cliff that were a hundred feet below him. He screamed out again in what would be decoded as "Help me!"

Donkey reached the edge of the forest. Diddy was soaring away at a fast pace, but he was gripping on tight. He hollered out to the monkey so loud it hurt his own eardrums. What he said meant "I'll find you! I'll get help! Don't worry!"

Except Donkey was very worried. Very, very worried. But he was going to find his friend. He had to. And he wouldn't stop until he did.

0000000000

Ouch! My fingers hurt from typing! But I finished! Yes, as you can see, about half of the characters have something very bad happen to them. But that's how they get sucked into the storyline.

Don't worry. This story won't turn into a tragedy. It will be fairly dark in some places but mostly I'm focusing on characters development and story, and capturing the fighting that will be going on a lot.

Okay. Let's do some personality chit-chat.

Bowser is evil. Not malevolent evil, more like lazy but clever evil. Actually, evil isn't really the right word, but he definitely is the bad guy. He likes planning things out and ordering people around. Crazy Hand is, well, crazy. He's extremely smart and is a very interesting character.

Fox is tactical and proud, he also likes being the leader and asking questions. Falco is a good friend and an even better marksman, but he has a bigger sense of humor and is more charismatic than Fox. Chim is a Mr. Saturn, if you didn't already know.

Donkey Kong is loyal and fun-loving. He likes exploring and using his power. His nephew, Diddy Kong, is also a faithful friend who likes running around and having fun. They both kind of like bragging but in the end they are very cool guys who are inseparable from each other.

I won't mention Meta Knight yet, but yes! He is a bounty hunter for Bowser! How awesome is that?

Okay. I'm really not sure what to do in the next chapter. I think I told you guys that I would have Samus, so I'll do that. And Mario and Luigi. And maybe someone else.

Well, Bowser was supposed to ask for reviews today but I don't see him around, so I'll just say it. I'm free for suggestions and questions! Any ideas for the storyline? I'm in!

Goodbye, all of you reading people! We will meet again!


	4. Chapter Four: The Journey Continues

Hi! I'm back! That's right! And we're here with Chapter Four of our cute little story! Not really much to say this time, since I did most of my explaining in the previous chapters.

But we finally meet the Mario Brothers again, along with Samus and more. Remember to give me feedback too!

Yes. Here we go. Mario and Luigi are visiting Princess Peach's castle, although since the stage wasn't in Brawl there's no fighting or long scenes there. It's more or less a cameo. I probably won't do that a lot, but it was really the only way I could add in Peach without doing the cliché of Bowser snatching her away.

URGH! Okay, here we go, for real this time!

0000000000

Mario walked beside Luigi to Princess Peach's castle. They crossed the stony moat across the calm blue water, then arrived at the giant door. "Are you sure we should-a bring Peach along?" Luigi said nervously.

Mario blinked. "Wait a minute! _You're_ the one who said that you wanted to have-a more company when we left!" The two brothers were suspicious of the strange colorful object that they saw in the Mushroomy Kingdom. Although they had seen many other peculiar items since they left to get Peach, they were still suspicious that Bowser was behind some of it.

Luigi shook his green-capped head indignantly. "No, no, Mario! I specifically remember you-a saying 'Oh! How I wish Peach could come along! She's so helpful! Her blond hair, perfect pink dress, and of course those eyes that never seem to be surprised because she's ready for anything!'" He copied Mario's dialogue in an annoying girly voice.

Mario flared. "My voice hasn't sounded like-a that since we were little babies! And everything was _your_ idea!"

"Mama-mea!" Luigi declared. "You practically spent an hour drawing up a plan for going to the Princess's Castle, staying quiet, getting her, then-a taking the Rainbow Cruise to Delfino Plaza to see if they've noticed anything..."

"Yes!" Mario said, face turning as crimson as the hat on his head. "I made the plan! I _always_ make-a the plan! But it was based on _your_ dumb idea!"

"I keep telling you, it was your dumb idea!" Luigi yelled.

"No, you overgrown cucumber! It was yours!" Mario replied.

"No way! It was yours the whole time!"

"Yours!"

"No, yours!"

"Yours!"

"No, yours!"

"You're jealous of my awesomeness!" Mario exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah?" Luigi hollered. "Well, at least I'll never be-a jealous of your height!"

"Say that-a to my face, Goomba Brain!" Mario snarled.

Luigi's voice rose to a shrill scream. "I said that you are the shortest person I've seen in my entire life!"

"Oh, you-a went there!" Mario retaliated. He swung a fist full of pure rage at Luigi's head.

And then there was the awkward presence of the big doors they were a foot from opening. Mario's fist stopped right in front of Luigi's face, so close that the green brother had to go cross-eyed to look at it. Standing in front of them was Princess Peach, blond hair, perfect pink dress, and very surprised eyes.

0000000000

Samus was awake. She did not know how long she was out, but now she was finally awake, although she didn't want to open her eyes just yet. She felt her fingers curl, the hair matting her sweaty face, her head spinning.

She also heard something. It was right in he face. It was this deep nasal breathing and sniffing and all she could think about then was some creepy monster that would wait for things to die and then feed on their remains. Unless she could take it by surprise. She counted to three in her mask, then simultaneously opened her eyes and kicked her legs out.

Samus heard a pained squeal coming from the creature. She stood up, ready to fire her cannon at any minute. She stared down the creature, lying in a crumpled green heap ten feet away. She observed that she was in the middle of a forest. Below her feet was the slab of dirt that saved her, along with many tons of hardened magma lying, grey and dead, all around her.

The green monster made a grumbling sound and Samus immediately bent her knees in a fighting position. The animal was lying on its back. Samus could now see that it had four limbs, the hind limbs far more muscular, and a short tail. On what had to be its feet were... Boots? This strange green creature wearing a pair of brown shoes? Samus cocked her cannon.

Then the animal's head shot up and looked at her. It had big eyes and a bigger nose, plus a cartoonish mouth. It looked completely innocent. Samus's brow furrowed under her helmet. "What are you?" she asked, more in general than to this strange being.

Then the animal jumped up quickly, letting out a loud sound that sounded like "Yo-shee". It stared at her.

Samus lowered her weapon. "Yoshi?" she said uncertainly. It didn't answer. "If you won't tell me what you are, I'll make up a name for you, or blast you into outer space," she tried. But the animal didn't seem to care for her words. It had an animated kind of smile on its face. It reminded her of a child, ignorant and trusting.

Samus said it again. "Yoshi." The reptilian animal looked up at her expectantly. Could it talk? She didn't think so. But it seemed to react enough to that name, so she figured that must be what she should call it. She looked around. It was a circle of forest surrounding her.

What could she do? Maybe she could climb one of the trees and see if there was any sign of civilization. Or perhaps set up a camp. Or, of course, she could look for a fissure in the ground and climb back into the lonely caverns, where she wanted to belong. The sun glared at her, and she cringed. She didn't like direct light in general, let alone sunlight.

Suddenly, a finger tapped her shoulder. She jumped, twirling around and raising her fist. But it was only Yoshi. He, if it was a he, had opposable thumbs! This reminded her of her all-time nemesis, Ridley. But Yoshi seemed to be trying to tell her something. "What do you want?" she said gruffly.

Yoshi pointed in a direction of the forest, though she didn't know if it was north, south, or anything. She gave him a questionable look. But Yoshi wouldn't give up. This time he tugged her arm, continuing to point in that direction. "Why do you want to go there?" she insisted. "Is there people?"

The green reptile wouldn't answer. He just tried to drag her away. "Okay, okay," she said. "I'm coming." Samus didn't like talking to people in general. You can make weapons do what you want, and you can even make the environment do what you want, but intelligent beings always want something different.

Nevertheless, she followed Yoshi as he led her away from the crash site, and into the forest. In other words, into the unknown.

0000000000

"Well?" Link said to Zelda. "Where's Ganondorf?" They were right in the middle of the Bridge of Eldin, a long stony connection between two sides of the forest. Hundreds of feet below them was a thin, or at least it seemed thin from so high up, river that trailed through the outcroppings like a worm. In one direction, the river got thicker and ran into a series of cliff faces and forests. In the other, the land got more rocky still and the river branched off into tiny streams that ended quickly.

Zelda walked around, scanning the area. "I promise," she said, "that he was right over here. He headed this way." She pointed farther down the bridge, which reached land and became a brush-filled trail.

"Are you saying we keep following him?" Link said incredulously. "Zelda, he could be anywhere. We should head back. And besides, what's Ganondorf going to do, have a picnic? No! He'll be back, and nothing will go wrong."

Zelda looked away, lost in thought. Link didn't understand. Ganondorf, as a rule, is always up to something. Always. Why couldn't Link see that? If Ganondorf is gone, and he declared that he had big plans, then that means that he does. Link was always the rescuer, and Zelda was always the captive. She knows more about Ganondorf then Link does. She knows how he works.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Link smiling at her. "You know what?" he said. "Maybe he is planning something. I think you're right. We should see what he's up to."

Zelda put her hands on her hips. "What made you change your mind so fast?" she questioned.

Link shrugged. "You have more reason than I do in this argument. And we could always ask around, you know, see if King Bulbin as any info, stuff like that. You're good at that."

Zelda finally smiled. "Are you sure you're just saying that because you don't think we have anything better to do?"

"No, no," Link insisted, backing up to the center of the bridge. "Of course not. If you're in, I'm in. Besides, better safe than sor-OOF!" Link was suddenly hit a large, fast-moving mass and knocked straight off his feet. A big brown piece of it broke off on top of him but the colorful part kept flying.

"Oh my..." Zelda said, clearly awed. "It's... It's that strange vivid thing we saw at the temple!" Indeed it was, symbol in the middle and all. "Don't you...." Zelda started but she turned around and stopped short.

Link was lying on the ground, propped on an elbow, and had a slightly panicky expression. Because the brown piece that broke off was still lying on top of him. And it was alive.

"Link?" Zelda said uncertainly. "You okay?"

"Fine and dandy," Link said, looking like just the opposite. "But could you tell me what this is?" In fact, the creature hugging Link around the waist was trembling, like it was scared. Its tail whipped around, and it seemed to have a red shirt and hat, even though it was an animal.

"Hello?" Zelda said, kneeling over next to the fragile little thing. And slowly, very slowly, Diddy Kong looked up at her.

0000000000

Grrrr. I'm angry. I just couldn't find a suitable ending for the Link/Zelda part. Oh well. Sorry about that. I think I just moved a little too fast. I feel like a movie on DVD that has almost as many deleted scenes as actual footage. I left soooo much out. I have failed you all.

But, on the bright side, separate universes have officially intertwined! Well, technically it already happened with Chim and the Star Fox crew but oh well. Mario and Luigi were really at it this chapter. I should have waited until later but it seemed the perfect situation. I'm so evil.

And now, Samus is with Yoshi and Link and Zelda are with Diddy Kong. Yahoo! If there was one good thing about his chapter it would be the character development.

Let's see... Any characters we need to talk about? Ah, yes, Yoshi! He is just like Samus thought of him, ignorant, trusting, and comical. It's really hard not to like him.

Let's review the last couple of chapters, shall we? Crazy Hand and Bowser are working together at the Final Destination, where they plan to clone everyone. Bowser is now looking for Meta Knight. Fox, Falco, and Chim are about to explore New Pork City. Donkey is trying to follow Diddy Kong, who just met up with Link and Zelda, who are looking for Ganondorf. Samus just wants to get away, but Yoshi won't leave her alone. And the Mario Brothers have just came to Peach after a big argument and are about to go on the Rainbow Cruise. From there, they'll travel to Delfino Plaza and other places searching for answers about Bowser. It's like a plot circle!

But next time, we shall see Ganondorf! You will fully understand his plan! And also, you will see the Pokémon Trainer!

Bowser: And review, all of you! This story is not getting enough reviews! Why is that?

Me: Bowser? You're not even in this chapter! Samus was supposed to ask for reviews!

Bowser: Yeah, but I was supposed to review last time but I couldn't so I should be able to do it this time!

Me: Asking for reviews is a privilege, not a right, Bowser! Don't make me cut you off!

Bowser: Ha! What, you can just press a button that will magically make it so I can't-

Samus: Thank you, Swordsmith. And everyone, you'd better review. Does the phrase "Zero Cannon Demolition" mean anything to you people?

Me: Sorry about all this! She doesn't mean it.... Okay, fine, she does. But I have a message for everyone reading: As of when I submit this on April 13 or so, you'll have to give me a break. Sadly, the next chapter won't come until maybe Monday, or a bit later. Just a little warning. But I hope you're enjoying this so far!


	5. Chapter Five: The Battlefield

ZOOM! I just flew in via Corneria! Unfortunately to all you Star Fox fans, you will have to wait yet another chapter for them and their trusty ship to show up. If I only show two or three groups of characters in a chapter and have seven groups of characters it gets hard to fit in everyone frequently. and we still have lots of characters to go! But don't worry, everyone will collide together eventually.

So, whatever. The story is truly getting juicy now, for we shall see... Ganondorf, who owns the Battlefield. I explained this at the very first chapter but that was a while ago so here's what he does: He and the alloys (Yes! The alloys are his minions!) are at the Battlefield where, for his own amusement, he throws heroes in to fight each other. He keeps the loser while the winner is free to leave. Of course, sometimes he twists things up by letting his alloys or even himself into the fight. In the meantime, he is trying to capture people from all over, just like Bowser, but for different reasons.

Wait. One more thing. Remember the end of the 3rd chapter, when it was almost nighttime? Well, pretend that after Chapter Four, the people went to sleep and this is basically morning. I should have added that in the previous installment but I forgot.

Was that good enough? I hope so. Well, here we go!

0000000000

Ganondorf was standing. Or was he floating? Maybe both. He was standing on a small, floating grey platform with a podium, tapping his fingers together patiently. The platform was hovering calmly far above the rest of the mountainous land. Twenty feet or so below him was what he called the Battlefield. It was floating as well, though it was circular and much larger. Spaced across it were three smaller floating stages, the middle one higher up than the others. Surrounding him and the Battlefield were seats, expertly put into rows and columns, like the stands in a baseball stadium (Whatever that was). In the stands were various creatures cheering for the fight to go on: goombas, koopas, kritters, bulbins, even the occasional Pokémon trainer. And of course the numerous kinds of alloys, of which he had many. They watched the matches when he didn't need them.

The Battlefield was special. It was the only place around where people and creatures from all the universes could actually come, comingle, and watch a good old-fashioned brawl. That was why he loved it most, was the brawling.

Suddenly, a platform rose up on one side of the battlefield. There were two red alloys, who were holding Pit, the amusing little angel boy. Pit was thrown down to it, but he caught himself with his wings and managed to gently float to the bottom. The crowd roared with amusement. Pit looked up at Ganondorf angrily. The sorcerer had kept Pit at the battlefield for a week now, and though Pit fought hard, he never won. The competitors that Ganondorf had captured were always free to go when they beat him, while Pit had to stay.

Pit stared at the opposite end of the Battlefield anxiously. Who would he fight this time? Who had Ganondorf's alloys captured in the lands below?

In answer, platform rose up. A fat green alloy and a tall horned yellow one were trying to restrain a furious young man dressed in medieval blue garb, a dark blue cape, and long blue hair. In the yellow alloy's hand was the man's sword. It was beautiful, long and silvery. Pit gulped.

All of a sudden, Ganondorf's voice, magnified by some unknown magic, boomed across the Battlefield and the packed stands around it. His words were directed towards the alloys. "Release the prisoner!"

Simultaneously, the two alloys tossed the caped man down to the Battlefield. He yelled out and hit the ground with his feet hard, but rolled forward into a perfect somersault and quickly stood up, facing Pit.

"Ladies and gentlemen and all the rest," Ganondorf announced from behind his podium. "Thank you for coming to the Battlefield today. On one side, we have Pit, our... veteran fighter, if you will. On the other side is a newcomer, who carries the name of Marth. Without further ado, let the battle begin!"

One alloy threw the sword to the ground next to Marth. He glared at Pit from across the stage and spat a rapid chain of foreign words towards him.

"What?" Pit said.

Marth sighed in exasperation as he picked up his weapon. "I said that I would do whatever it takes to beat you to the ground. Honestly, does anyone speak Japanese around here?"

And with that, Marth charged at Pit full speed, his sword held high. When he reached Pit, the quick angel jumped over him, did a flip, and landed behind the swordsman. The crowd went wild.

Marth turned to Pit angrily. "What? You think you can win by running and jumping?" He charged at Pit again, who tried to jump out of the way once more, but Marth saw this coming. With a loud grunt, he swung his foot out and kicked Pit in the stomach while they were both airborne. Pit gasped and fell over. He was square in the center of the arena. Marth dropped to the ground a few feet away.

"I believe this is the part where you stand up," Marth said mockingly.

Pit shook his head. "Please. I don't want to fight you. I want out, just like you do. We don't need violence."

Marth bounded forward with a powerful thrust, ignoring Pit's pleas. Pit sat up and raised his bow, which stopped the swing like a shield. Marth grit his teeth and pulled the sword back to try for an uppercut. Pit saw Marth's temporary opening and punched him hard in the chest. Marth grunted and backed up.

"It looks like Pit has decided to fight back!" Ganondorf cackled from above. "But does he have what it takes to defeat Marth?"

Marth recovered from the blow, but Pit was faster. The winged boy sprung to his feet and lifted off, soaring high above the battlefield. He circled Marth, who had jumped onto the high middle platform of the Battlefield. "Coward!" Marth yelled, staring at Pit's shape fifteen feet above him.

Pit turned in midair, just an arms-length above Marth. Marth ducked. Then Pit kept himself floating. He pulled out an arrow. "D-Don't make me shoot you!" Pit warned. He prepared to shoot. But before he could, Marth swung his muscular arm forward and threw, he actually _threw_ his sword at Pit. The boy swiveled in the air, feeling the wind that came from the blade an inch from his right wing. The sword flew past him and hit the ground on the edge of the arena with a clang.

Time stopped for a moment. Pit gulped. The sword almost took his wing off! And then Ganondorf said something that made everyone suddenly realize the situation: "It looks like Marth does not have a weapon."

All of a sudden, time seemed to start again. Pit turned back around, seeing the sword lying there right next to the edging of the stage. If he could take it, or just push it off, Marth would have nothing to fight with. He started to glide towards it when suddenly he was hit hard from behind. He felt a raging grip on his shoulders and realized that Marth had jumped onto him from the platform. With a flurry of cape, yells, and feathers, the two brawlers hit the ground. The sword was a couple yards away.

Pit pushed Marth away, but Marth stood up slyly and grappled Pit's neck. "I can defeat you, sword or not!" Marth snarled as he drew back his fist for a knock-out swipe. And then Pit saw some hesitance, some pity even in Marth's eyes. And then the fist rushed forward to Pit's head.

Pit ducked with amazing grace, leaving Marth unbalanced. Seeing the opportunity, Pit grabbed Marth by the neck of his cape and flew forward, dragging the knight. Then, just as he released Marth, he kicked him in the stomach just as Marth did to him, sending the injured fighter into the ground.

Pit landed slowly, then rushed back to the sword. He picked it up, holding it in one hand and his bow in the other, and looked to Marth. Marth staggered to his feet, looking at Pit with venom in his eyes. But he was hopeless. "Give it up!" Pit shouted.

Marth looked around him, disregarding Pit's words. Suddenly, he saw an item on the ground, laying there peacefully. It was roundish and red and white, but was not special in any other way. "Marth! Just drop it! Just stop! Please!" Pit continued.

The crowd was screaming with amusement in the stands. "It seems that Pit has let to learn that true fighters don't just give up!" Ganondorf laughed.

Marth frowned at Pit, turning it around in his fingers. "I'll stop..." he said slowly, "When you are destroyed!" He threw the item at Pit, who had a split-second to realize up close what it was. A smart bomb. He screamed out and tried to back up, but he was against the ledge. The smart bomb hit him like, well, a bomb. As soon as it crashed into his shirt, it exploded into a slow moving fire vortex that overcame him. He was held in a twisted, painful position until the explosion ended. It blasted him with ridiculous force. He screamed out and tried to flap his wings, but he was too weak even for that. He fell through the air.

Then, Pit hit the Bounce. The Bounce was a rope net hung about fifty feet below the Battlefield. If a fighter fell and couldn't recover before it hit the Bounce, he was out. Pit was lying there for a moment, on his back and aching everywhere. And then Ganondorf said those unfaithful words. "Pit is out! Marth is today's winner!" The stands burst with cheers. Pit groaned as a couple alloys floated down on a small platform and rushed over to him.

Though he couldn't see from under the stage, he heard everything. "Congratulations Marth! You have won! And thank you so much for the amusement of your battle! Please let a couple of my alloys take you down to the ground so you can live your life."

A blue alloy, the only type of alloys modeled as a female, tried to check Pit's wounds. He pushed her away and sat up, looking out from the Bounce. "We will be taking a break from brawling tomorrow," Ganondorf droned to the crazed crowd, "but make sure to come the day after, where Pit will go up against another fighter! But who? You'll have to come over to see!"

Pit saw an additional platform descend from he Battlefield down to the Bounce. It was Marth, who was flanked by a few alloys. Pit stood up, still holding his bow, though it was clear the alloys would stop him if he tried to do anything. Marth hopped off the platform to the rope net and walked towards Pit. A few feet from him, Marth stopped and bent over, picking up his sword that Pit must have dropped. Before he turned away, the blue fighter did manage to give out three word to Pit:

"Until next time."

And then he walked away onto the platform. With a low hum, it started floating down, leaving Pit joyless, hopeless, and speechless.

0000000000

"So what do we do about it, Zelda?" Link said.

"Don't call him an 'it,' Link! His name is Diddy Kong!" Diddy was sitting on his butt in the middle of the bridge, a little frown on his face.

"How do you know that's his name?" Link inquired, looking down on the capped monkey. "He doesn't even talk!"

"Oh, come on! Remember when we decided to travel down to the valley under this bridge? We saw all these bulbins talking about Donkey Kong? Well, they said that Diddy was his special monkey that traveled with him. It matches the description, hat and all!"

"I guess," Link admitted, looking away. Then he stared back down to Diddy, who met his gaze. "At least he's calmed down," he said.

"So where are you from, Diddy?" Zelda said. She gingerly knelt down next to the monkey. Diddy looked over to one side of the bridge, the side where the river ran into a deep forest. "Over there?" Zelda questioned.

This time, Diddy bounced up and pointed impatiently to the forest, stretching his arm as far as it would go, as if reaching for it. "Looks like the little man wants to go find his pal in the woodland," Link said, scratching the back of his head unconsciously.

"Yeah..." Zelda said, standing up. "We should go with him."

Link's jaw dropped. "What? No! NO! No no no! We are not going to do that! You wanted to go for Ganondorf, and that's what we're going to do!"

"Link! Please!" Zelda whined. "We have to. Can you resist those adorable little eyes?" Link looked down at Diddy, who made a sad face. She was right. He couldn't resist it.

"Sure," Link gave up.

"Yes!" Zelda shouted. "Come on, Diddy! We're taking you home!" Diddy was elated. He didn't know what she was saying, but he knew her tone. He started cheering and jumping around. Zelda and Diddy then traveled to the back of the bridge to start climbing down to the ravine. "Come on, Link!" she said cheerfully. "Let's go!"

"Fine," Link said as he followed them. "But after this, no more detours!"

0000000000

Peach sighed as she looked over the Rainbow Cruise's railing. It was beautiful. They were soaring above the land, above the sea, above the clouds. Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, and she interrogated a couple koopas, who announced that Bowser left the kingdom with plans for the Final Destination. The Final Destination was a dream-like place, a fairy tale for heroes from all universes. It was said to be the realm of Master Hand, who had long since left. Now the trio has enough information to figure out where to find it, so they skipped Delfino Plaza to head straight to where Bowser was. Everything was going fine.

Except for Mario and Luigi. Those two brothers were still at it.

Surprisingly, they were standing near Peach, side by side, but were not talking to each other and had very angry expressions. And when they weren't refusing to speak to each other, they were arguing. Even Peach was starting to drift into a bad mood. They were all bored and very, very hungry. They had forgotten to bring food of any kind. Peach finally decided to speak.

"Come on, you two!" she said. "Why can't you just get along like usual?"

Mario shrugged. "I'll talk to him when-a he realizes how annoying he's been lately."

"Luigi at last turned to his older brother. "How annoying _I've_ been? Are you kidding me? There must be-a something wrong with your hat. It's sucking out your brains."

"Luigi, stop it!" Peach exclaimed.

"Why would he stop?" Mario announced. "His big fat mouth can go on forever."

"Yeah," Luigi grumbled. "Just like your big fat stomach!"

Mario smoldered in anger inwardly. With his hand behind his back, he conjured a ball of fire in his palm. With a flick of the rest, he sent it twirling into the back of Luigi's overalls.

"AAAAHHH!" Luigi screamed, running wildly around the middle of the deck, trying to put off the fire on his butt.

"Mario!" Peach said. "That was uncalled for!"

"Okay," Mario said, "I'll help him." He turned to his panicking brother. "Hey, Luigi! I know what to do! Stick your butt over the railing and let the waves wash away all the flames!" Luigi obliged and ran over to the edge of the ship, only to be reminded that they were in the air! Mario howled with laughter.

"Luigi, over her!" Peach ordered. He came, and she batted away the fire with her parasol. Luigi sighed with relief, lying on the wooden deck.

Peach scowled at the two brothers when Luigi finally stood up. "How could you two be so... so... immature! I'm going to be below duck, and you can call me when you finally act your age!" And with that, she stomped away, leaving Mario and Luigi to feel blameworthy and oh-so uncomfortable.

Mario took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he huffed.

Luigi's legs trembled. "I'm sorry too..." he murmured shamefully.

"I really didn't mean the things I said," Mario continued. "I mean, this all started over something completely stupid.

"Yeah!" Luigi grinned, perking up. "I don't even-a remember what the heck we were fighting about!"

"Me too!" Mario laughed. He put his arm over Luigi's shoulder in an air of brotherly affection. "You know, for Peach's sake and-a ours as well, let's stop. We got more important things to worry about."

"I agree," Luigi admitted. "Besides, Peach may be able to-a knit up these pants."

"Of course," Mario said. He walked to the bow of the ship. He felt like a giant weight had finally been taken off of him. He reluctantly realized that no matter how bad things were between Luigi and him, they always became friends again in the end. He looked forward. The sky was a pretty clear blue.

Until Mario saw a little yellow ball come soaring into view. A bird, perhaps? No, he saw, as the lemon-like mass got bigger and bigger. Something inside his head screamed, "Get out of the way!" but he found he couldn't move. And then it hit him like a bowling ball.

Mario flew backwards and hit the back of the deck, the giant canary-colored ball sitting aggressively on top of him. "Luigi, get-a this off of me!" he yelped. Luigi, who had been watching the scene but not moving, rushed over to Mario and grabbed the ball in his gloved hands.

Likewise, the door to below deck opened and Peach came out. "Mario, Luigi! What happened?"

"I don't-a know!" Mario insisted as she walked over. "It just crashed into me!"

Luigi tried to push it off of Mario, his muscles straining. "I can't get it off-a by myself. Peach, you need to help us!"

Peach hesitated. "First, you two need to apologize to each other."

"What!" Mario yelled. "We're over that, we're friends! Now help us, this thing is crushing my-a stomach!"

"First let me hear you two say sorry," Peach insisted.

"We already did!" Luigi said, trying to get a better grip on the heavy ball. "We-a promise!"

"I want to hear you two say it," Peach said, not moving.

"I'm-a sorry Luigi!" Mario said. "I'm-a really, really, really sorry!"

"Yes, definitely!" Luigi said, nodding. "I'm-a sorry too! Completely! Now can you help us Peach?"

"Okay," the princess said. She put her hands against the ball, and with one giant push from all three of them at once, the ball came off and hit the deck with a crack. While Luigi was helping Mario to his feet, the ball suddenly, rose up in the air, paused, and unleashed a flurry of food down on the deck.

They all stared at the gourmet for one hungry second, and then Peach said, "I guess it's time to eat."

0000000000

AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Wow! Like, wow! Wow in every way possible! I can't believe it! Oh, that hurts my brain! We. Are. Finally. Done. Longest chapter yet! So long! That was awesome! Give me a second.

.........

Oh man... Sorry that took me so long. My week was busy. Really, really busy. But I made up for it, right? This awesome chapter, so descriptive and long? I mean, we had our first fight scene! It was actually a bit uneventful compared to the future stuff we'll be having later in the story but still it was cool!

Okay, here's Ganondorf for you. He is a bit like Bowser, evil, and proud and even lazy at times. They have different plans for different reasons but they seem so the same. Of course, as far as you know, the Battlefield is only his cover-up, and Ganondorf is actually doing something far more sinister...

Pit is a care-free, fun-loving and jolly little guy. Well, he would be if we encountered him in Skyworld. But fighting and losing at the Battlefield for a week is tearing him down . It's really sad. I had to have one person who Ganondorf had for a long time because he kept losing but I'm not really sure why I chose Pit. He'll have his time, but it wasn't this time.

You didn't see the good side of Marth either. You only saw the pressured and furious side that wanted out. Luckily, he made it out, but he's going to be unseen for a while.

See something in common with Peach and Zelda? They're both annoyed with their partners! It was really fun writing those parts, so I think the humor in this chapter, especially with the last scene with the party ball, kind of evened out all the sad parts in this chapter.

Sorry for breaking my promise about the Pokémon trainer showing up, though. My bad! I chose to keep him out for now. And also, I keep forgetting to include Kirby! I won't tell you what's happening next time. You'll just have to see for yourself.

Luigi: I'm asking this time. So review. Review, or I'll beat you up with my crazy super-awesome skills!

Me: What skills? Ha ha! Just kidding, Luigi! You'll get your time, just like poor Pit. So... I'll see all of you later. Good day!


	6. A Fox, A Plot, and an Unknown Pokemon

Hi, how are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking! And we are now initiating Chapter Six of our awesome little adventure thing. Yay!

And thanks so much for all the reviews, you guys! Constructive Criticism especially. Really, it means a lot to me. And don't any of you worry! Pit will rise, and Ganondorf will get major karma, but because unfortunately I'm a rather dark writer, nothing will end up good. Evil will always try to conquer good, and good will always try to keep evil away. So it's basically a back and forth kind of thing.

Since last chapter was so long, this chapter will be quite short. At least, that's what I keep trying to tell myself, but there's still quite a bit of stuff we need to catch up on. Namely, the mysterious Star Fox crew that I almost forgot about, along with Bowser. And I think it's finally the time to put in the Pokémon Trainer! Unless I keep running on and on and on again like last time.

Oh well. Keep reading! The chapter is officially starting now!

0000000000

"So... What do we do now?" Falco said. They had landed the Corneria in a big open space that looked like a skyscraper was originally supposed to be built there, but was forgotten. The city was full of light, but nobody seemed to want to come out and observe them. In the distance, a huge tower, tall as a mountain, jutted into the clouds.

"I dunno," Fox said, answering Falco's question. "I thought that Chim would lead us to something interesting." Chim, the Mr. Saturn, was wandering around, although he tried to stay close to the ship and its two-man crew.

"Something interesting?" Falco laughed. "Are you kidding me? This place is insane! It's so big and awesome! How could you say it's not interesting?"

Fox shrugged. "Well, you know me. I always want an adventure."

"Which can get a little annoying sometime, by the way," Falco said. He looked around. "Hey, where'd Chim go?"

"Huh?" Fox said, glancing left and right. "I have no idea."

"Chim!" Falco called.

Fox stared. "Do you really think he's going to answer you?"

"Yeah, sorry," Falco said. He started walking around the big grey area. "Chim probably snuck into an alley. We need to find him!" Falco dashed off to the nearest passage between buildings, glancing around wildly.

Fox rolled his eyes. "Oh, great..." he muttered, then rushed over to follow his avian friend. When he caught up, Falco still hadn't found Chim.

"Oh, man!" Falco said, peeking his head into every alleyway he passed. There was no sight or sound of their pudgy, pink little friend.

"Falco, face the truth," Fox said after a few more minutes of searching. "This city is bigger than...well...anything we've seen! Giving him a minute head-start, he could be anywhere! And maybe that's how it should be. This looks like his homeland, after all."

Falco leaned against a dark wall and sighed. "I know. It's just... What was that?"

"What was what?" Fox said, drawing his blaster automatically.

Falco strode another few feet and looked down yet another alley. "It sounded like Chim," he assured.

"Or it could be some other individual of Chim's species, considering this is where they come from. The place is probably nicknamed Chim-land!"

Falco turned another corner and stopped. It was Chim! But he was with someone else, someone who was mostly hidden by the dumpster that person was behind. But Falco could see hands, human hands, reaching out to touch Chim, who was sitting still. Falco heard Fox's breath behind him. He turned his head, and Fox made a quick motion to move forward.

"What's he doing?" Fox whispered, frowning.

"I dunno," Falco breathed.

They were about fifteen feet from the dumpster. Fox suddenly shouted, "Hey, you!" and dashed forward. So did Falco. Fox ran over and grabbed Chim in his hands, who squealed. With his free hand, he pointed the gun at the stranger. Falco ended his run by jumping onto the dumpster next to the person, looked down on him, and pointed it as well.

"Hold still, or else..." Falco's words trailed off, though he managed to keep the gun up. The person, someone both Fox and Falco imagined to be some muscular, armed assassin, was a boy. He was short, with lightly tanned skin and wavy blond hair. His eyes were big and bewildered, and he wore a dorky striped t-shirt and pair of shorts that made him look even more harmless.

Suddenly, Chim made an angry grunting noise and jumped out of Fox's arm. He waddled over to the boy's feet. The boy quickly picked Chim up. Fox raised an eyebrow. The kid looked back and forth at the two elite, annoyed, animal-like fighters and took a deep breath.

"Um, hi," he said awkwardly. "I'm Lucas."

0000000000

Bowser stopped. He was in the middle of a dirt road that was surrounded on both sides by tall grass and broken fence posts. Was this where Dreamland was? Or rather, was this below where it was? He looked up at the sky, which was bloated with clouds, all of them pure and white. It had to be the place.

The only problem was how to get there. Bowser had seen and heard about items that could take him way high up to the clouds, like warp stars and dragoons, but he had none at hand. His journey before here went fine. Crazy Hand kindly teleported him down to the ground, and he started traveling towards the Dreamland, through roads and forests. The only stop he had made before was at a small suburban town where he stole some food and the cars on the streets seemed to be purposely trying to hit him. But now, he was stuck.

"Hellooo?" Bowser yelled up at the clouds. It was worth a shot, but nobody answered. He ran his claws through his thick red hair and grumbled to himself. He would have to try to find an item to get up there. It was the only path to Meta Knight, who was the only path to conquest.

And then there was a low humming. What now? He turned around and gasped. The humming was getting louder, and it was coming from swinging rotors on the bottom of a gargantuan airship. An airship that was heading straight for him. He thought about getting away for only a second before he saw what seemed like the design of a huge, silvery mask with yellow eyes that covered the front of it. And then he knew.

It was Meta Knight. The mask fit perfectly. It had to be him.

So Bowser waited with surprising fortitude as the airship circled once, lowered, and landed a few dozen feet way. The rotors and the humming stopped. On the side of the mask's visor that doubled as the front window of the ship, a door opened. And out walked Meta Knight. The mysterious bounty hunter glanced at Bowser and walked forward.

"I take it you are Meta Knight?" Bowser inquired.

"Indeed I am," Meta Knight replied. His voice was strange; it was deep, like Bowser's, but it was hoarse and almost throaty. Meta Knight sounded tough-as-nails and experienced, like he wouldn't take insults from anyone. "Are you the one they call Bowser?" he continued.

"Yes," Bowser said. He eyed Meta Knight's sword. It was beautiful and gold, and even had serrated edges. "How did you know I was here?"

"When you live half your life in an airship," Meta Knight said, "you tend to see a lot of things. And seeing is knowing. Not that I was looking for you. I hardly even know who you are, just that you're powerful. Ordinarily, I would challenge you, but that doesn't seem to be what you want at the moment."

"No, Bowser admitted. "It isn't. Instead, I have quite a proposition for you."

"As in my deeds for money?"

"Money, power, whatever you want. My strategy is far larger than you are thinking."

"I'm listening."

"I own the Final Destination. Have you heard of it? Well, I do. I own it with Crazy Hand."

Meta Knight shook his head. "You must be insane. The Final Destination? Crazy Hand? Crazy Hand is a myth, a figment or your puny imagination. You're wasting my time." He tunred around to walk away.

"Wait, no!" Bowser said. "This is as real as you and me! I need you for my plans!"

Meta Knight turned back to the King Koopa. "For your plans? And what plans are those?"

"To take over the world," Bowser said bluntly.

"Oh, yes," Meta Knight said sarcastically. "Nobody's tried that one before."

"Just listen to me for a second!" Bowser said. "Let me explain. Crazy Hand is...the official leader of the Final Destination. I rule with him. We have been planning to assault towns and heroes from all over this world. And when we capture particularly strong people, we put them in the Cloners."

"The Cloners?"

"They are just what they sound like. "They will make exact replicas of the heroes. So while the real ones are being stored, kept away from the rest of the world, we'll have plenty of clones to help us overthrow the world. We will be ultimate in our forces."

"Why do you need me, then?"

"You are a bounty hunter! You specialize in hunting people down and bringing them back, right? You would be a tremendous help to Crazy Hand and me. If you catch them, we can clone them. And with Crazy Hands plans, my power, and your bounty hunting skills and airship, nobody could get in our way!"

Meta Knight nodded. "Not bad. At least, if you're not lying about the Final Destination and Crazy Hand."

"I'm not," Bowser quickly replied.

"Okay," Meta Knight said. "I'll try it out."

"Thank you," Bowser said.

"I take it we will ride to the Final Destination?" Meta Knight said, already striding to the airship.

"Of course. You'll know our plans better once we get there."

"Good," Meta Knight said. "Now, get on, you're the only one who knows the directions."

0000000000

"How you doing Squirtle?" Keith asked his cute little turtle Pokémon.

"Squirtle-Squirt!" Squirtle said enthusiastically.

"Awesome!" Keith said. He loved being a Pokémon trainer. It was him and his Squirtle and his Ivysaur and his Charizard. They were all he would ever need. He had just finished a short tournament at the Pokémon stadium, so he and Squirtle were taking a little stroll through the forest.

And the forest was beautiful. Everyone could relax. Well, actually, Ivysaur and Charizard were still in their poke balls, but he would bring them out later. They walked down a barely noticeable dirt path, the trees surrounding them. Too bad he hasn't seen any other Pokémon trainers lately. It was a great place to bond with his Pokémon.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. They were coming from the right. He turned to Squirtle and put his finger's to his lips. Then they strayed off the path in search of the creature that was making that noise.

They walked another twenty feet or so, very calm, until they came to a clearing. Keith and Squirtle crouched behind some bushes and looked ahead. It was a Pokémon! It was two-legged and quite tall, with a bulbous nose, short arms, and a tail. It's green color almost blended with the forest background. But the most interesting thing about it was what it had on its feet. It had shoes. Thick brown shoes.

Excitedly, Keith pulled out his pokedex and held it out toward this strange Pokémon. He looked at the screen, but all it said was: NO INFO AVAILABLE. This made Keith confused, but then it made him happy. A currently unknown Pokémon! He knew he wanted to catch it. With Squirtle, he could weaken it, then catch, bring it home, and tell the professor about it!

"Where the heck are you?" a voice suddenly broke into Keith's thoughts. On the other side of the clearing, someone walked out, presumably the trainer. But like the green Pokémon, the trainer was like nobody he had ever seen before. He wore a shiny orange shoot along with a helmet and visor that all together covered every inch of his body. Perhaps it was a robot. But he didn't sound like one. In fact, from the next words the trainer spoke, the he sounded more like a _she._ "Ah, there you are, Yoshi. What have I told you about wandering off?"

Yoshi looked up at her with a dopey little grin. "Oh, right," she, because Keith was now sure it was a woman, said. "I forgot, you don't really know what I'm talking about, do you? Well, we'd better be close to our destination, or I'm going to get mad." They walked out of the clearing and away, with the metal-suited trainer trailing slightly behind.

Keith looked down at Squirtle, who met his gaze. "What do you think?" Squirtle shrugged and looked at where the strange Pokémon and its trainer went. "I agree," Keith smiled. "We should follow them and see what they're up to. Then we'll try to talk to them." Squirtle nodded, smiling. "Okay," Keith said. "Let's go, then! If we lose sight of them, I'll never forgive myself, and neither will the professor!"

0000000000

I just realized that after every single mini-story in this chapter, it ends with dialogue from one of the characters. Oh well. I do that a lot. I think it helps sum up everything in that article of the story, so it's okay.

Ah, yes, Lucas has finally made it into the tale! Too bad we only really see him in one paragraph. But that will change, of course. And did anyone notice a hint about Ness and his stage at Onnet? Tell me if you did! But for those who didn't, you should reread the part where I explain what Bowser did before coming to Dreamland. Specifically with the cars.

Speaking of Bowser, he has just made an accomplishment! Now that he has Meta Knight, nothing can stop him... so far!

And of course, we have the Pokémon Trainer, named Keith. I just decided to throw him and Squirtle in right away with the main characters, you know, to start mixing the stuff up. Keith is a good-hearted guy who loves adventure as well as Pokémon. He is definitely ambitious, but so far I don't have any character flaws for him.

Also, you can see the awkward relationship between Samus and Yoshi, who are just about as much of opposites as you can get. I with I had put more in for them this time, but I guess they'll have to wait.

I hope this time's story pleased! I really tried to get more storyline in. So next time, you're going to see someone, somewhere, with some other people, if you know what I mean. Basically, though, you're going to see the evil Ganondorf and the hopeless Pit again. And you'll just have to see who the other people are. Next time, I might be a little lazy and have a short little chapter. But I'm not sure.

Fox: Okay, here's the deal: You review, or you get shot with a blaster, kicked into a wall, and thrown off the Corneria when it's a thousand feet in the air.

Me: What? No! I would never do that, and he shouldn't either! Why do my characters like threatening my readers so much? Maybe that's why I barely get any reviews... Well, I can mope later! I'll see you kids next time!


	7. Plans, Discoveries, and Plot Development

Sweet! I'm back! And we are now on what I personally like to call Chapter Seven! Well, not personally. In fact, I'm pretty sure that's what everybody calls it. Oh well.

So, we're now at a bit of a fill-in chapter. The next chapter will be crazy and action-filled and epic, but this one just has some info. Not that it's short, it's just that the excitement factor is going to be at a minimum. Just so you know. But I guess this stuff is still pretty important.

We are going to see Ganondorf's next move, as well as the Star Fox crew and that crazy Lucas. Heck, I'm even going to add in the Pokémon trainer just so you folks will see what's going to happen with him and the "brand-new" Pokémon. At the end of the chapter, I'm also going to add some important factoids about my Smash Bros. world that you'll need to know for future chapters.

Ah, and I feel really bad that most of you for the first six chapters kept reading my story when it didn't have any page breaks! I thought it did because I put in asterisks between, for example, the Bowser story and the Samus story but Fanfiction doesn't count asterisks so it just looks like the stories are one continuous line! It was horrible when I found out!

Sorry about that. I probably fixed it by the time I submit this chapter. I'm actually in a fairly good mood otherwise. We're moving on! Let's go to the Battlefield!

0000000000

A raindrop fell onto Ganondorf's hooked grey nose. He looked up. It was drizzling. He shrugged. It was of no harm to him, after all. He was sitting on the high middle platform of the Battlefield. Since the fight had ended yesterday, there hadn't been much to do. The stands surrounding the stage, just like everything, were floating, though nobody was in them except the occasional wandering alloy.

Suddenly, a hovering platform carrying a muscular red alloy, the highest rank, approached him. "Are you ready for the next search for an opponent?" Ganondorf said, though he already knew the answer. The alloy nodded. "Fine," he said. With that, he jumped off of his platform and got onto the one the red alloy was on.

They started hovering up but Ganondorf suddenly said, "Wait." The alloy turned to him emotionlessly. "I want to visit our prisoner, Pit. Leave me alone. We'll get out of here in a minute." The alloy nodded, for that was all they could do socially, was nodding and shaking their heads. Then it jumped about ten feet down to the main platform of the Battlefield.

The platform, slowly brought Ganondorf under the Battlefield, past the Bounce, and down to a big building, floating in the sky just under the huge net. He hopped off of his platform and landed on the steps right in front of the always-opened door. The building, about forty feet long, was basically the storage room for the alloys. Red, blue, yellow, green, they all walked about. They did whatever he told. He was their master. This was where the alloys were simply when he didn't need them. But when it came to hunting down someone for the Battlefield, they were always ready. After all, there were over a hundred of them! They weren't his creation, of course, he had just found them, but nobody knew that.

Ganondorf walked to the end of the dimly lit building. The end was where he kept the prisoners for brawling. There were actually five cages, but this time, there was only one occupied, the one with Pit. The angel boy was making a huge racket, kicking his fiery soccer ball against the metal bars and leaving black scorch marks. Ganondorf didn't know if he was training, having fun, or being bored. Nor did he care.

"Hello, my good friend Pit," Ganondorf said smoothly.

Pit stopped playing with ball, but he didn't look up. "Friend? Are you kidding me?"

"Of course I am," Ganondorf smiled.

"So what do you want? Unless you have food or a chance for freedom, I don't care."

Ganondorf laughed. "Yes to the first choice. I ordered my alloys to bring you food as soon as I leave. But no to the second choice. At least, you'll have no freedom until you earn it."

Pit finally looked up. "Then let's hope you're getting me an opponent soon."

"I will. Very soon. As I mentioned, I'm leaving and..."

"And you're going to get some guy to fight me in front of all those people, yada yada yada." Through the dark cell and the bad loses, Pit had grown increasingly hardened and sarcastic.

"Who knows?" Ganondorf said. "I might just mix it up a little. I'm thinking of letting a few alloys fight in the next round to make it even more fun."

"Well, it's not fun for me."

"You mean, it's not fun for you until you win."

Pit squinted his eyes at Ganondorf's slightly shadowed form. "Stop acting like this is a sport. I know you're up to something. Something bad."

Ganondorf grinned and leaned in close to the bars, leering at Pit. "Then let's hope that you can win and get out of here, before I show the world what it is." He then tugged on a hanging rope by his side that made a canvas drop over Pi's cage, blocking him from view. Pit was silent. Ganondorf then proceeded to walk back.

Ganondorf stopped a green alloy, the lowest rank, right before he reached the door. "Get Pit a little extra food today, got it? He's going to need it." The green alloy, of course, nodded, then waddled off. Ganondorf reached the opened front door but before he did, he looked to the right. There was an old gray door with numerous shackles on it. He stared at it for a moment but broke out of it. He would take care of that later.

The platform was still calmly waiting for him, and it was still raining. He jumped onto it swiftly and yelled out, "Okay, I'll need at least twenty alloys and a big platform to come with me for the hunt!" Almost immediately, a platform about twelve feet long floated up beside him. It was full of all types of alloys. "Good," Ganondorf said. "Follow me." And, on that floating platform, he led them down to the earth below.

0000000000

The rain got worse. For once, Fox McCloud wished that he had a hood. He was leaning against the cold wall of the alleyway, his gun away. Falco Lombardi looked at him. "What are you thinking about?" the avian said.

Fox shrugged. "I'm thinking that we should get out of here. We're not welcome."

"What about Lucas and Chim?" Falco questioned.

"I don't know," was Fox's answer. The little blond kid, Lucas, had told them that this huge place, New Pork City, was where he was staying at the moment. He told them that Chim was a Mr. Saturn, a peaceful race native to this area. The two didn't believe him, so a minute ago he had rushed off to find another Mr. Saturn and prove his point.

"Well, we can't just leave Chim," Falco said.

"I knew _that_!" Fox replied. "I'm just saying that there's not much else to do. As soon as the kid comes back, proof or not, we should hit the road."

"With Chim or without Chim?"

Fox sighed. "Why do you always want to go so in-depth, Falco? Sure, whatever, we'll take Chim."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Around the corner walked in Lucas. In his had he was holding Chim, but lagging behind him were two more! They looked the same. "See," Lucas said. "There's a bunch of them. I was right."

"I... I guess you are," Fox said in disbelief. "Which one of the Mr. Saturn's is Chim?"

Lucas held up the one he was holding. "This is Chim. You can tell because almost all Mr. Saturns have red bows on their little hair, but Chim's bow is green." He looked down at the two other Mr. Saturns. "It's okay, little guys. You can go now." And they quickly shuffled away.

"Well, Lucas," Falco said, "I'm sorry to say this, but we have to leave now."

Lucas's mouth hung open. "Huh? Why? You just got here!"

"Yeah, but we have things to do," Fox said. "And I guess we need to take Chim as well." He reached for the green-bowed Mr. Saturn, but it shook its head, or rather, its body, and squealed.

"I guess little Chim doesn't want to go," Falco said, disappointed.

"It's not his fault," Lucas insisted. "I think it's just that he's back in his homeland, and he wants to stay with me."

"I know!" Falco said suddenly. "Why don't we take you and Chim with us for a while. Have some fun, you know."

Lucas's face lit up in excitement, but then became sad. "I'm sorry, I can't... It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I wouldn't just be able to leave now without any..."

"We understand," Fox said, smiling.

"Thanks," Lucas said, still holding Chim. "Are you two coming back soon?"

Falco looked at Fox guiltily, then spoke. "Maybe," he said, but he knew it sounded hollow.

"How about we give you one of our communicators?" Fox said. From his pocket he pulled out a circular shiny black-blue item.

Lucas's eyes widened. "You're giving that to me?"

"Of course," Fox smiled reassuringly. "You can talk to us through it and catch up on news."

"Wow, thank you so much!" Lucas said. Dropping Chim gently to the ground next to him, he took the communicator from Fox's furry hand. "How does it work?"

"Press the red button," Falco said.

Lucas did, and suddenly, Fox's hip beeped. He took his own communicator from his belt and turned it on. "Hello?" he spoke into it. His mechanical voice droned out of Lucas's communicator.

"How do I talk?" Lucas said.

"Press the green button." Falco replied. "When the light flashes on, you can talk into it."

"Hello, this is Lucas!" Lucas said. His voice came out of Fox's communicator just like it did with his. He turned it off. "Cool!"

"We'll see you around, okay?" Fox said.

"Definitely!" was Lucas's reply.

And the Star Fox crew, now back to only two people, walked back to where the Corneria was parked. They boarded it and waved goodbye to Lucas and Chim below, feeling very good about themselves.

0000000000

Keith crouched down in the bushes. The robotic-like female trainer had stopped again. When Yoshi saw that she wasn't walking anymore, he stopped too. They were on the road, while Keith and Squirtle watched from the sidelines a few yards away.

The trainer looked around and for a split-second Keith was sure that she saw them, but she didn't notice. She turned to Yoshi. "Okay, Yoshi, I'm just going to take a walk."

"Wah?" Yoshi said.

"Don't worry, it won't be long. I hope that we're close to where you're leading me." She walked away into the forest on the opposite side of the road. Keith eyed her until she was out of sight.

"Do you think that when she comes back, we should show ourselves?" Keith whispered. Squirtle nodded. "Same here," Keith said. "It looks like that Yoshi Pokémon is leading her somewhere. we should ask them. If it's a new town or a place with more new Pokémon, we could tell the professor!" There was nothing Keith liked more then telling the professor about his discoveries.

Yoshi just trotted around in little circles. His tail was wagging behind him. Suddenly, he saw something wedged between a couple rocks and picked it up. It was a banana peel. He twiddled it in his hands, entertaining himself, then decided to throw it back to the ground.

"Wow," Keith said. "I wonder what element he – GAAAK!" He suddenly found something long and electric and blue wrapped around his neck. "Squirtle!" he choked. "Use watergun!"

Squirtle shot a pummeling stream of water at his enemy, but not before the person with the lightning whip threw Keith forward. He turned in mid-air before hitting the ground. It was the trainer. The water from Squirtle hit her full blast and she was knocked off of her feet and into a tree. Retaliating, she delivered a kick that hit Squirtle smack into Keith's lap.

"Who are you?" the trainer said coldly. "And what is that?" Yoshi sprinted over to her side.

"My name is Keith," Keith said, rubbing the stinging place where the whip had touched. "I'm a Pokémon trainer. This is my Pokémon, Squirtle." He looked down at Squirtle and saw that he was knocked out. With a gulp, he held out his poke ball and let Squirtle fade into it.

The robot female jumped slightly. "What was that? Did it teleport?"

Keith shook his head, trying to avoid any words that might anger her. "No, no, it's just my poke ball that I use to return Squirtle until it's healthy. "Please, I mean you no harm."

The trainer stared at him for a second, then said, "Very well. But why were you following us?"

"I don't know," Keith said. "I had never seen people like you before, so I was curious. I was going to talk to you."

She drew her lighting whip back into her arm, like it just disappeared and turned back into her hand. "And you're not a spy?"

"A spy? No, I'm a Pokémon trainer! A good person! There was no need to attack."

"You can never be too careful. This is a strange place." She walked over to him and reached out her hand. Although still nervous about the whip that came out of it he grabbed it and let her pull him up. "Sorry about grabbing you and whacking out your little creature."

"It's not a creature. It's called a Pokémon. I train them."

"Train them? That's interesting. How many do you have?"

"Three," Keith said. "But you knocked out Squirtle. He'll recover, but he'll probably be pretty angry."

Samus nodded. "My name is Samus Aran."

"Nice to meet you, Samus," Keith said, although it sounded a little forced.

There was a long pause. Yoshi started looking down the road impatiently. "Well," Samus said, "I guess Yoshi wants to go. Maybe I'll see you around." She and Yoshi started walking off.

"Wait!" Keith said from behind her. "Can I come?"

Samus stopped dead in her tracks and felt her teeth grit. First the Yoshi and then some kid with a few more creatures! Only one partner was okay, but five? But she bundled up her nerves and managed to say, "Sure. I suppose you can come along." She hated having to be polite.

"Thanks!" Keith said, catching up to her. "Just wait 'till you see my other two Pokémon!"

0000000000

Oh, the joy! We are done with the chapter! As soon as you finish reading all this, that is!

We had a lot of plot development here as the next chapter is going to be epic and tragic and it's going to have a lot of action. This, like I said, is a fill-in. Barely any action. Lots of dialogue. And foreshadowing.

But we have lots of stuff going on! Ganondorf is on the road again, and so are Fox and Falco. I bet you all were expecting for Lucas and Chim to go with them. Well, ha! I fooled you! But Lucas is still going to have quite a bit of run-time, just not soon. And I especially went in depth about the stuff on the Battlefield. There was a lot to describe, and a lot of mysteries. And don't forget about Keith and Samus! Where is Yoshi leading them? And why is it taking them so many chapters?

And we're also going to have a small discussion about the Smash World. Let's start with character health. People get "knocked out" just by getting whacked pretty much all the way off the screen like in the game, but mainly it'll probably be people getting beaten so hard that it's more like stamina, where they're just too tired and beaten to move on. The only place this rule doesn't apply is the Battlefield, because it's like a game in the game. And people won't be knocked-out nearly as easily as Squirtle was in this chapter. It's going to be much longer and harder.

Speaking of Pokémon, I'm also going to let Pokémon just heal in their poke balls over time. After all, there are no Pokémon Centers! And there will be healing items as well, we just haven't really seen any because there hasn't been too much fighting.

And there's also the reason why I named the Pokémon trainer Keith instead of the obvious Red. It's just that I want Keith to be a growing trainer with little experience under his belt. I wanted to start fresh, so I made a new trainer. Think about it: In any manga, anime, or game, Red would have eight gym badges and a hundred Pokémon. The official Pokémon trainer in Super Smash Bros. Brawl has only three.

I'll stop there and let you wonderful people use your imaginations. I just wanted to put a little extra in. So I guess this is the end!

Ganondorf: The end? This is only the beginning! The beginning of my plan!

Me: Sheesh, I meant the end of the chapter!

Ganondorf: The chapter? Oh, well... yes... carry on.

Me: Well, at least there were no threats that time. I can't wait for next chapter! If you're tired of talk, you're still going to get it! But bundled in there will be lots and lots of action! Later!


	8. Road Block, Part 1

Hello, hello, and hello! I'm back at last (it has been a while, hasn't it?) with the super-crazy fast-paced author's notes-shortened mega-wacky-mania chapter of our story. And thanks for all the reviews and advise (Yes, that means you, Diagon).

Obviously, this will be a very short author's note, as last time's was so long you people were probably asleep. Or in a coma. So we're going o start the action, and all the character development (I always have to include that) and the fighting. First big fight chapter. The Rainbow Cruise. Yeah. But I warn you, it takes a while to warm up. And I didn't want to keep you all waiting, so this chapter is part one of... well, this action chapter.

What are you waiting for? Read, read for your lives!

0000000000

Mario's mustache twitched. He looked over the thin railing at the bow of the Rainbow Cruise ship. An hour ago they were rushing through the clouds. Now, the clouds were hundreds of feet below them, fuzzy blankets resting peacefully on the sky. The cruise was heading upwards, for that was what they were told: The Final Destination was high in the sky, so high that the atmosphere was dark, like a big black space. Some adventure.

But at least they had food to spare.

"Are you sure we can't just ask for directions?" Mario jumped. He was lost in his thoughts. He turned around to see Peach. She looked at him, lips pursed, a little bit of a frown on her face.

"There is-a nobody to ask for directions," Mario replied blandly.

"Sorry," Peach said. "Wrong wording. What I meant was: The next time we see someone, anyone, flying up here, we should ask them if they know anything."

"Why would they know anything?"

"Well, if they're flying around in this area, then they probably know about everything around here."

"Or they're just looking around for the Final Destination so they can stop-a Bowser when their real home is miles away."

"Ha-ha," Peach said sarcastically. She moved a strand of golden hair from in front of her eye and looked up. It was getting a little darker as they went higher. That was a good sign.

"Man, you people are so glum," Luigi's voice shouted. Mario and Peach turned around. Luigi walked up. "Anyways, look-a what I found." In his hand was a perfectly round ball, red on one side and white on the other. In the center, on the line where the red and white met, there was a little button.

"What's that?" Mario said. He knew his brother's answer before Luigi even spoke.

"I have no idea," Luigi said proudly. "But there are so many cool-a items. Sometimes they just randomly drop onto the ship."

"Okay, so open it!" Mario said.

Luigi fingered the ball in anticipation, reaching for the button, then stopped.

"Well?" Mario said. "What's-a wrong?"

Luigi frowned, his large blue eyes darting left and right. "Do you two hear something?" Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling as a huge shadow swam across the entire deck of the rainbow cruise. The three looked up to see the metallic bottom of a huge ship, floating fifty feet above their heads.

"Wow..." Peach said, craning her pale neck. "Who do you think that is?"

Mario smiled ruefully at the irony. "I dunno. Maybe we should-a ask them for directions." As he spoke, the huge purple and brown ship lowered itself next to the Rainbow Cruise until they were side by side, only a few feet apart. There was a pause. The giant ship's rotors turned.

"Hello?" Peach called, always the first person to talk to strangers. In answer, a huge door near the cockpit opened. A large, scaly form walked out onto a deck that was a few feet above the railing of the Cruise. He was fairly muscular, with dinosaur-like claws and a fire-red mane of hair behind his head. He shot his "crowd" a toothy, almost hungry grin.

"Hello, my old friends!" Bowser yelled.

"Bowser!" Mario growled. "What are you-a doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to stop by and say hello," Bowser replied smoothly.

"Liar!" Peach yelled. "We know about you and the Final Destination!"

Bowser paused surprised. Did they know about the cloning, or Crazy Hand? He predicted that they didn't. "Well, you're right. I was going to the Final Destination. You see, I have things to do besides stalking people like you."

"We're going to stop you right now!" Mario said. "It doesn't matter that you have that big fancy airship! We'll-a beat you just like usual. Right, Luigi?" Mario turned to his younger brother. Luigi was standing, frozen, just staring at the massive ship. He still held the red and white item.

"Right!" Peach quickly said to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, sure you're going to beat me!" Bowser said. "And by the way, this is not just an 'airship.' It's called Halberd."

"Whatever it's called, we can still beat you!" Mario said. "It's three against-a one!"

Bowser broke out laughing. He laughed. And laughed. And laughed some more. And when he stopped, he still had the devilish grin on his face. "Actually I have another companion with me today." He actually had Crazy Hand too, but the hand was back at the Final Destination and he didn't want to spill the beans anyway. "Come on out, Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight suddenly flew out of that same door on huge bat-like wings. He was round like a ball, but of course normal-sized, and he had a mask on his face/body that covered up all but his yellow eyes. "Ah, yes," Meta Knight hissed. "The Mario crew."

"Actually we're the Mario Brothers," Luigi said, finally speaking.

"And friend!" Peach added.

"Shut up!" Meta Knight replied. "You know what I mean!"

"Enough chatting," Bowser said. "Just get them!" He leaped three feet off of the balcony, past the railing, and right in between Mario and Peach. He made to grab Peach but Mario cut in between them and threw a punch right into Bowser's reptilian jaw. Bowser snarled angrily and grabbed Mario by the throat. Before Peach or Luigi could stop him, he threw Mario twenty feet across the deck to the other side of the ship.

"Heeee-ya!" Peach yelled, swinging a black metallic object right towards Bowser's face.

"Where the heck did you get that frying pa-Oof!" Bowser was hit upside the head, once, twice, and three times before he head butted her away. He looked up at Meta Knight, staring down at the scene from the balcony. "What are you waiting for? Get down here!" Bowser yelled.

"Of course," Meta Knight said. He pushed off of the ground and flew down to Luigi, who was knocked off of his feet. "Come on, you coward," Meta Knight taunted, drawing out his beautiful golden blade, named Galaxia. Luigi unsteadily stood up, still holding the item. Then he charged Meta Knight with a yelp. Meta Knight shifted easily to the side and lightly propelled his blade into Luigi's backside.

"Owwww!" Luigi yelled, dropping the ball. He fell over onto the wooden deck.

"At least give me a challenge," Meta Knight said. Suddenly, Luigi spun on the ground and landed a surprising kick right into Meta Knight's face. Meta Knight shouted out and fell backwards. At the same time, they both hopped up. "That's a little better," Meta Knight admitted.

Meanwhile, Bowser had picked up a screaming Peach and hefted her over his shoulder. It would be useful to clone her. But Mario jumped up from behind. "Oh no you-a don't!" Mario said as he kicked Bowser hard in the knee. Bowser roared out in pain and tossed Peach to the ground like a rag doll. He breathed fire right at Mario, who caught a steady plume of flame to his hat but managed to roll away before gaining serious damage. Bowser charged Mario, still exhaling fire, until it ran out, and Mario retaliated by jumping in the air and sending a kick into Bowser's snout.

"Take this!" Peach said. Bowser recovered from Mario's kick just in time for Peach stand up and swing a long item, this time a tennis racket, right towards his face. But as it approached, he caught in his mouth. With a roar, he swung his head sharply, sending Peach and the racket soaring through the air. He turned back to Mario, who threw an uppercut at him. Bowser jumped backwards to dodge it and threw a punch of his own into Mario's chest. The red-clothed hero groaned and stepped back a few paces, and then threw a flurry of fireballs at Bowser.

Luigi was using fireballs as well. He shot the green plumes of flame at Meta Knight as he slowly back up. Meta Knight dodged all of them and used a terrific spinning move to get up close to Luigi. He jumped towards Luigi while twirling in the air and holding his sword out. Luigi jumped just in time to get over the drill rush. But Meta Knight turned in mid-air and as soon as Luigi hit the ground, Meta Knight slashed him across his back with the sword.

"Awww," Luigi wailed. "That hurts, you know! I think I'm bleeding!"

"Boo hoo," Meta Knight sneered. "You need to learn to fight." They were about five feet away from each other now. Luigi looked uneasily at Mario and Peach, who were both back to tackling Bowser as he hit and threw them away. "Oh, I see," Meta Knight mocked. "You need your friends to fight, you weakling."

Luigi scowled. "I do not!" With that, he threw the item at Meta Knight. Not expecting it, Meta Knight was hitting square in between the eyes. Meta Knight glared at Luigi and held his sword up, but suddenly a light blue light went over him. It was coming from the item! It opened up, and a strange object flew out.

It was a star. A giant golden-brown star with a red gem in the middle. Even Bowser, Mario, and Peach stopped brawling to take a look at it. It glided calmly over to Luigi, who was shaking. Then it slowly turned to Meta Knight.

"What's that supposed to do?" Meta Knight said, half-angry, half-curious. Suddenly, the star let out a yellow fury of smaller stars that shot right into Meta Knight. He yelled out and flew back, but the big star followed him and continued to dish out the pain, knocking him down onto the hard, wooden deck on the other side of the ship.

"Did that come out from that little ball?" Mario all of a sudden questioned. Bowser rolled his eyes and threw a punch at Mario's stomach. But Mario saw Bowser's fist and ducked; instead, the punch collided with poor Peach, who was standing behind Mario. She was hit back and was airborne for a few seconds before ramming right into Luigi ten feet away, knocking him over.

Mario glared. "You creep!" he yelled at Bowser, whacking the giant Koopa with punches and kicks. Bowser shielded his face, but his arms were getting bruised. With a roar, he lashed out with a deadly sweep of his claws. But once again, Mario ducked, and jabbed Bowser hard in the snout.

Peach and Luigi recovered and dashed over to Bowser angrily. "Meta Knight!" Bowser called frantically. "Help me!"

"In a moment!" was Meta Knight's reply. He was ducking the giant star's hits when suddenly it disappeared.

Mario took Bowser's attention back to the scene at hand with a bone-shattering kick in the chest. Bowser gasped in pure pain. With mighty yells, Peach and Luigi jumped on top of Bowser's shell, and started punching and kicking him. "Aaaaah!" Bowser screamed, he spun around sharply, throwing Peach off and into the deck. Mario threw a punch at Bowser's stomach, but Bowser caught it in his claws and used the momentum to toss Mario back like a bowling ball across the deck.

Meta Knight jumped up from where he was and flew over to Bowser. Bowser felt stings from Luigi's attacks and realized that Mario's green-clad brother was still on his back. "Catch!" Bowser roared at Meta Knight. He reached over and grappled Luigi aggressively, then threw him up in the air right as Meta Knight passed over. Meta Knight grabbed a screaming Luigi around the waist and continued his short flight path right onto the overhang, where they both crashed.

"Come on!" Meta Knight mocked, swinging his sword at Luigi as he stood up. Luigi charged Meta Knight, but Meta Knight dodged once again and kicked Luigi hard in the side of the leg. Luigi howled and reacted with another swift kick that went into Meta Knight's head. But Meta Knight punched Luigi right in the jaw, and finished up by clobbering the hilt of his sword right into the top of poor Luigi's head.

"Luigi! Peach!" Mario yelled in hopelessness. The princess was lying stomach-down on the deck a few feet from Bowser, struggling to get up. Luigi, up on the overhang 10 feet above the deck, was out cold. Mario saw Meta Knight pick his brother up over the shoulders and start bringing him through the doors. "No!" Mario said in fury. "You're-a not taking him!" Mario charged towards where the overhang was, but Bowser charged, shoulder facing outwards, and hammered Mario back.

"So repetitive," Bowser said with a mean smile. Mario stood up angrily.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget," Mario threatened, "and then I'm getting Luigi back."

Bowser was about to make a sly and cruel remark when all of a sudden a white and black round ball dropped from the sky almost directly between them. Time stopped for a second as the legendary hero-villain pair stared at it. Bowser reacted first. "HA!" he yelled, and with all his might punched the soccer ball. Flames burst from it and it seemed to bounce up with ridiculous speed and intensity. Mario couldn't have dodged if he tried. And he sure did try.

But the soccer ball smacked him in the middle of the torso and he went soaring. He screamed but was hit so hard and directly that he literally was a speck in the sky. Then he was lost from sight.

"No!" Peach wailed, finally up. Mario was gone!

"Bowser!" Meta Knight suddenly said. "I have Luigi! Let's leave now!"

Bowser nodded and looked at Peach. "I'll spare you today, because you don't seem to have anything anymore. But I'll be back. And I'll only be back for you." Before she could ponder his frightening words, he made a giant leap up to the overhang on Halberd, which throughout the entire fight had still been floating next to the Rainbow Cruise.

"Luigi is inside one of the holding pens," Meta Knight told Bowser. "He will awake in a few hours."

"Good," Bowser said. He looked down at Peach and waved. He turned to Meta Knight. "Let's get out of here." Meta Knight nodded and they both went into the door on the side of the cockpit. The rotors on the giant ship turned faster, and it flew away. It happened so fast.

Peach made a sore sound in her mouth and rubbed the bruises on her arms. She looked left and right. Halberd was completely out of sight, as was Mario. She was alone, on a ship flying through the clouds. And what's worst, she didn't know how to drive.

0000000000

Mario had stopped yelling. On the outside, that is. But on the inside, he was just begging to get off this ride, to wake up, and everything would be all right. He seemed to swim through the air and the clouds, limbs waving wildly, and he did many somersaults on accident every time he would try to change direction. How long had he been falling, he couldn't guess. Maybe a minute.

But suddenly, Mario broke through the clouds and immediately started to scream again. The green and brown that was the land below spun like a fan, and he desperately tried to spread out his arms to fall slower. But to no avail. The ground was 200 feet below him. Then 100 feet, 50 feet and...

CRASH.

Mario felt the ground slam ruthlessly into his body, a crushing pain that somehow felt far away, and he only barely lost speed, and it felt like somehow, _he was falling through the ground._ The pain continued, and he felt himself flattening as if it was a horrible nightmare, and then color stopped working, and it was only black and white... Then another slam.

And it was pure whiteness, for a second, and then Mario passed out.

Or worse.

0000000000

Oh, man... It's been a while, hasn't it? I just made the story really hard-core, eh? Perhaps even a little too much, but it's not going to stop. It's not a melodrama, but it needs to have tons of thrills.

By the way, serious cliff-hanger, baby. Bowser and Meta Knight have taken their first hostage, Peach is alone and about to crash, and Mario... Well, Mario already has crashed. Like he hit the ground so hard he crossed space and dimensions. He is on the verge of something epic.

And blah, blah, blah, short author's note this time. Next time is part two of this seemingly tragic chapter, and we're going to see... Well, I have a feeling you know. Or not. But who am I to judge?

And I also think the chapter had a lot of mistakes in it. I kind of rushed it. And I really didn't include most of the character's movesets as much as I wanted to. At least, for this time.

Peach: And it would be lovely if you reviewed!

Me: Hey, Peach was actually nice! She's the only person so far that hasn't threatened to do something bad to you all!

Peach: Actually, don't expect it too often. I'm kind of in a bad situation, remember?

Me: Ah, yes! Well, I'll see you next time, and all that!


	9. Road Block, Part 2

What's up? The Final Destination! AHAHAHA!

But seriously, folks, we've got part two of this random dramatic fight chapter thingy. This time it's Link and Zelda and Diddy Kong looking for Donkey Kong. I think...

Not much to say, though. It's a fight chapter. There you go. Can we start now? Let's-a go!

0000000000

Link walked a little ahead of Diddy and Zelda, his only thoughts on how pointless this search-for-Donkey thing was. Can't the little monkey just look on its own? It's survived this far. He wanted Ganondorf, not to help a red-capped primate find his uncle in the middle of a forest. He sighed.

"What's wrong, Link?" Zelda said from behind him.

"Take a guess," Link said. He turned around, still walking forward to see Zelda, also still walking, but with Diddy Kong hanging behind her, arms safely around her neck. They were both smiling. Link blinked. "Oh, isn't that typical," he huffed, and turned back to the path ahead.

"What?" Zelda said.

"Do you have to be all buddy-buddy with every little thing you meet?" Link grumbled. "I mean, I'll save the forest creatures, as long as it's for good against evil, but you're always so..."

"What?" Zelda said. "Like a person should be?"

"No!" Link said, trying not to anger her. "I just don't want a big companionship when we'll probably be parting with him in the next 24 hours."

Zelda huffed, but Link chose this time to ignore it. She never let him wrap his arms around her, then why the monkey? The path was hard to see, it looked like it had just been trampled on and overgrown again, but he saw the cliff way ahead, and his sensitive ears heard the quiet gushing of the river Diddy had pointed them to. They were only a couple hours away at the very, very most. And then they could worry about Ganondorf.

Suddenly, Link felt a solid object whack him in the back of the head. He looked down to see a lone peanut, it's shell cracked from the impact, lying in the dirt. "Diddy Kong!" he yelled angrily as he turned around, now not moving.

"Don't shout, Link!" Zelda said, as she stopped as well. She had piece of cloth wrapped around her eyes. Diddy grinned mischievously at Link.

"Did you see what he just did?" Link fumed.

"Hellooo," Zelda said. "I can't see _anything_."

"Then why in the world are you wearing a blindfold!" Link exclaimed, watching Diddy stick his tongue out at him through his peripheral vision.

"Diddy thought it would be fun if I couldn't see and he would just lead me through the path by nudging me in the right direction," Zelda said. "It's fun!"

"He threw a peanut at me!" Link said.

"Don't be silly," Zelda replied. Link glared at Diddy, who swiftly pulled out a little hand-made gun, pointed it at Link, and before the hero of Hyrule could so much as duck, fired a peanut right into his face.

Link boiled. "He did it again!"

Zelda shook her head and quickly took the cloth off. "Thanks for ruining the fun," she said. Diddy jumped off of her back and onto the ground, eyeing Link.

"This time he _shot_ the peanut at me!" Link said.

"Link, don't worry," Zelda said. "He's a little kid, and he isn't sure what to do, and he's bored. Don't blame him."

Link rolled his eyes. He hated it when she made that sort of argument, because she always won. "All right, whatever." He looked up. The sun was high in the sky. It was just about noon. He looked at the others. "Let's take a break."

"Good idea," Zelda said tonelessly. She stayed standing in that same spot, glancing up at the sky every once in a while. Link did what he did most when he was bored: He leaned against a tree.

Then Diddy perked up. He looked at Link, who frowned, but it was clear that Diddy was serious, as if he was thinking hard. He stared hard at Link, then motioned at his ears excitedly. "What's he trying to tell us?" Zelda said, now watching curiously.

"He hears something," Link said.

Then Diddy rushed off, sprinting not with his two legs, but with both feet and hands, pushing off the ground like a gazelle in an hurry. "Diddy Kong!" Zelda cried. Immediately, she and Link ran over to follow whatever Diddy heard. They found him climbing up a tree rapidly. He made it to the top, then proceeded to scan his surroundings. Out of nowhere, he made what seemed like a cross between a hoot and a happy scream and pointed north, near the cliff face. It was (or at least it was assumed) Donkey Kong!

The muscular hairy ape looked at his nephew with glee. He was standing on a giant pile of boulders in the middle of the woodland, about 100 feet away. Donkey hooted with happiness. Diddy jumped down nimbly from the tree, grabbed a lonely vine from it, and proceeded to idly swing towards the pile of rocks. Link managed to smile as he and Zelda jogged over with Diddy a few feet ahead. The search was actually over.

But suddenly, when they were about half-way over, they saw something quickly lowering itself from the sky. Diddy dropped from his vine and looked on, mouth agape. Link squinted to see who it was until the platform was only a few arm-lengths above Donkey's head. Zelda gasped.

It was Ganondorf. And he wasn't alone. He stood there proudly, on that wide grey platform, looking down on them as if they were vermin. At his sides were at least twenty... figures. They came in four colors; red, green, yellow, and blue, and were made of various shapes. Zelda looked at the blue one, the only figure based off of a female, and felt some familiarity. "Good afternoon, Link and Zelda," Ganondorf said cockily. "You are probably wondering about how..."

"Cut the long introductions," Link said angrily. "Just tell us what you want so we can defeat you." Donkey was still on the rocks just below the platform, and Diddy was standing next to Link and Zelda.

"Sorry, what I want is confidential," Ganondorf snarled. He looked down at Donkey below him. "Alloys! Get the ape and fight off the others!" Not a second after the words had left his mouth, the alloys all leaped off of the platform, most of them landing on the rocks around Donkey Kong. The last down was Ganondorf and a muscular red alloy that seemed to have a sharp black helmet and looked different from the rest.

"Let's go!" Zelda yelled. She took a running start and then jumped into the air; when she met her maximum height, she let out a fiery ball known as Din's Fire. The Fire zoomed through the air to hit a couple alloys on the rocks, who were blasted back.

Link ran up to the rock pile, after mainly Ganondorf but Donkey too, but a fat green alloy literally jumped on him. Link hollered out as it crashed into him and hit the grass. Before the pudgy creature could get up, he lifted his mighty sword and sent it plunging into its chest. He expected some sort of blood, but his sword seemed to just cut through the skin like hard construction paper, without anything gushing out. Regardless, it stopped moving as if it were dead.

Diddy got out his gun and shot peanuts into the air. They pelted the alloys, but the colorful constructions were fairly undeterred. A red alloy, though not the one with black helmet, dashed over to him and punched him hard in the chest, knocking the monkey down. Link saw this and sliced his sword at the alloy, which ducked just in time. It retaliated with a kick that went right into Link's jaw, sending him flailing backwards. The alloy looked down on Diddy in spite, but before it could hit him again, Link threw a bomb towards it. The blast literally tore the alloy apart, leaving scraps of its crimson "skin."

Donkey was being wrestled by no less than six alloys, all grabbing and punching him. He roared angrily and took the nearest alloy, a blue one. With a spasm of his hand, he crushed its head. A yellow alloy grappled him around the neck to try and hold him down, but he used a powerful spinning move to knock it off, as well as the alloys that were nearby. Unfortunately, Ganondorf punched him right in his thick forehead with a fist that was surrounded by dark flames. Donkey threw a punch back but Ganondorf ducked and returned fire with a volley of punches and kicks that knocked Donkey to the ground. "Take him!" Ganondorf yelled to his minions, who recovered fast as they could to take hold of Donkey again. Ganondorf prepared another dark-energy punch when he was suddenly hit by Zelda's Fire. He grit his teeth in rage as he looked down from the rocks at her.

Link was surrounded by a green, blue, and red alloy. They kept punching and kicking and blocking and he was too close to use an arrow or bomb. The thin, feminine blue one jumped into the air and made to kick him but he rolled back and swung his sword in an uppercut that cut off its right arm at the elbow. Then he felt the red one grab him from behind and throw him into a tree. He grunted. However flimsy they seemed, they were certainly very tough.

Diddy scampered up the rocks to Donkey, who was still fending off alloys as they tried to tackle him down. The platform had risen down beside him, as if waiting for the alloys to get him on so they could fly away. Ganondorf and the helmeted red alloy were surprisingly calm, only getting into the scene when necessary. Diddy looked back. Link was being attacked by a few alloys, and Zelda was a little farther back, fighting a yellow alloy that already had its head partly burned off.

"RRRRAAA!" Donkey yelled, bringing back Diddy's attention. The brown ape was fighting the alloys off, but they were not living; they had no stamina, they would never stop unless they either succeeded or were destroyed.

Diddy hoped for the latter choice as he pulled out his peanut gun. He held it back, and fired it at a green alloy holding Donkey's arm down. It hit the alloy in the neck but it ignored the shot. So Diddy charged it back farther, waiting until his gun started shaking, little puffs of gas rising, and... he released. This time the peanut rocketed through the air with amazing, almost fiery energy, and collided aggressively with the green alloy's skull. The alloy was knocked back to the ground, and when it got up, it still had the peanut, a little on fire, embedded in the side of its head. Diddy hit the alloy with another well-charged peanut to the head, and this time it was down for the count.

But still, it was too hard to just attack with the peanut popgun. He would have to get into the fray. Suddenly, a yellow alloy charged him from the side and punched him harshly in the head. Diddy fell down, dropping his peanut gun, but jumped up before the alloy could make another move. The alloy eyed him blankly, like a statue, then charged him. Diddy made a terrific jump over its charge and landed behind it. He made a combo of hits: A punch to the chest, a jump and a jab to the face, a dodge to its hit and then returning the punch to its stomach, sidestepping, then jumping onto its face and knocking it down to the hard rock. It struggled to get up, but Diddy made a few angry punches to its head and it stopped moving, its face torn up.

Diddy looked up to see Donkey but his view was blocked by a pair was muscular red legs. Still crouching on the ground, he looked up. It was the helmeted alloy. It's helmet, in fact, looked like it was attached to its skull neatly. The black helmet went over what would have been its ears, and it had a big spike at the front. Diddy jumped to the side but the alloy just kicked him hard in the chest. Diddy screamed and felt himself practically flying ten feet back off the rocks, and right into Zelda's arms. "I've got you Diddy," she promised. Diddy saw that the yellow alloy she was fighting was not just a pile of ashes. She had caught him just in time.

But there was no time to celebrate. Diddy squealed as he saw Donkey Kong, beaten and bleeding, be pushed onto the platform by a bunch of alloys. Ganondorf and the helmeted alloy seemed to be supervising, completely ignoring everyone else. The alloys that weren't with Donkey started charging at her and Link, but Ganondorf's voice seemed to boom across the battlefield. "Leave them. We wouldn't want them to be prisoners together." Zelda gasped and sent balls of Fire at Ganondorf, who dodged each one with surprising agility. Donkey was now on the platform. Diddy leapt from her arms to go after him.

Zelda was about to go with when Link yelped, "Help me!" He had many alloy bodies on the ground beside him, but he was still fighting with two yellows, a green, and the blue alloy in which he had chopped off her arm earlier. Zelda stomped over to the distracted blue alloy and held her palms out. Powerful physic energy fled like stars from her hand and the blue alloy started floating, arm and legs flailing desperately. With no mercy, Zelda lowered her arms sharply, causing the alloy to do the same, except it had its head smashed into the ground. Then she threw the alloy backwards over her head.

Link ducked a punch from the green alloy, then turned in mid-duck just in time to block one of the yellow alloy's punches with his shield. He bashed the shield forward into the yellow alloy's face, then made a beautiful sweep of his sword that cut the alloy cleanly in half at the waist. Both halves tumbled to the ground pathetically.

The platform had only started raising by the time Diddy reached the rock pile. When he reached the top, though, it was ten feet in the air, and accelerating. Diddy used his rocketbarrel to reach the platform just in time. His fingers latched onto the edge and he pulled himself up. Donkey wasn't moving. What's more, all the attention of the alloys was on him. They grabbed at him, but he punched and yelled his way through them.

Diddy made a sad sound that might have been translated as "Please, tell me you're okay!" towards Donkey. But a red alloy punched him in the jaw. He teetered off the edge of the platform, but at the last second, he wrapped his tail around the alloy's leg and sent it sprawling down instead. It hit the rocks below spread-eagle with a magnificent crunch. Diddy looked ahead. There were ten alloys looking at him in a blank but eerie fashion.

Diddy spotted Ganondorf's head amidst the crowd. "Get rid of it," was what he heard the warlock say, and all at once the alloys seemed to charge him to push and kick him off. The combine force sent him screaming off the edge but before he passed the bottom of the platform, he saw Donkey's face, lying against it. The eyelids opened slightly, and their eyes locked for half a second before Diddy passed it.

Diddy was only 5 feet above the harsh rocks when he started up his rocketbarrel; it didn't have much time to recharge, but he didn't have to use it for long. He landed on both his hands and his feet on the grass just at the edge of the rock pile. He looked up immediately, but the platform was already soaring away. His lips trembled. He saw his peanut popgun on the ground and picked it up.

"I'm so sorry, Diddy," Zelda said. He looked behind him to see her walking up. "I'm truly, truly sorry." The last of the alloys were "dead," either cut to pieces or crushed or burned. Link approached too, and offered a solemn nod. There was a moment of tragic silence.

And then it was interrupted by a crackling of the leaves on the ground. The threesome turned around. It was the yellow alloy that was cut in half. Its upper half, which had the torso, arms, and head, was stirring. The arms struggled to pull it forward. Link, dashed over to it, followed by the other two. He grabbed the alloy by the neck. "What do you want with us?" Link snarled, enraged to no extent. Zelda put a hand to her mouth, while Diddy nervously stayed back.

The yellow alloy looked up at Link with no emotion as usual. It didn't answer. "Tell me!" Link yelled. "Where did he take Donkey Kong? Why are you here?" He pulled out his blade and held it to the yellow alloy's throat. This time it almost answered. It didn't have a mouth, but somewhere in its head it was emitting some sort of strange hissing sound. The sound couldn't be decoded in words, but it was clear that the angry hiss was meant to show hatred, or perhaps it was even laughing in some crude, animated way.

Zelda blinked. "Well, Link, maybe we should start by asking it who it is. Perhaps it's a forced laborer, or it's brainwashed, or..."

She didn't finish her sentence, as Link had ruthlessly interrupted by plunging his sword right through the alloy's head. He pulled it out and looked at Zelda and Diddy Kong.

"We're going to find out about Ganondorf," Link said heavily. It seemed like the entire forest was listening. "Enough looking around stupidly. Let's go to a city, let's research, let's see what we can find. We have to find a way to get Ganondorf. We have to find out where his base is. We're getting serious." There was a thick, man-made sound, and he looked up to see some sort of giant white airship. "There," he said, pointing at it. "Whatever that ship is, it leads to civilization. It's no use going back to Hyrule. We have to follow it..." Link eyed its path northward and pointed in the direction. "That way. It's a start." Without further ado, he started walking, not looking behind him.

Zelda was surprised. Link was finally showing heart for this. He could be careless, but when he cared about something, he really _cared_. She respected that. And he was right, too. They should leave now. She started walking, motioning Diddy to come with.

Link walked along the barely discernable path, eyes narrowed, ears perked. He felt a sudden weight on his shoulder's and looked to see Diddy, hanging onto his back, friendly, but afraid for the time to come. "Don't worry, little guy," Link said softly. "We'll find Ganondorf, and we'll get Donkey Kong back."

0000000000

Uhhh... That was crazy! Please excuse my procrastination, this should be the last time chapter breaks are so far apart because as of me typing this it's summer! Yay! This was a really awesome, long chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Man, this chapter was just as, if not more, stressful and awful than the last one! For the characters, that is, not for me.

I fit in the action, as well as the development between Link and Diddy Kong. I think I did a good job with the alloys. But that's just me. When there's a mysterious creature or character in a book or videogame, I like thinking of how they act like and how they came to be.

I feel so good about completing this, that I think I'm just going to stop talking. This was insane. By the way, review people! I love reviews! There is no greater thing in the world for an author than getting feedback. Or at least I think so. Thanks for all advise and comments, everyone!

Zelda: And don't forget to... Hey! Swordsmith, you stole everything I was going to say. What gives?

Me: Oh. Sorry about that, Zelda. Bye, everyone!


	10. Ivysaur! Charizard! I choose you!

Hey, we're on Chapter Ten! To me it seems like much longer, but oh well. Now that we're done with that crazy two-part chapter thingy, I'm going to try to return to three, or at least two, stories a chapter. Emphasis on the "try" part.

Now, we have come to Keith and Samus and the gang, who are wandering (I seem to make a lot of characters wander around, don't I?).

Ah yes... And, um, sorry for the long wait. Family vacation... I'm mad at myself...

Let it begin!

0000000000

Keith struggled to keep up with Samus, who strode ahead of all the others through the forest path. Squirtle was still recovering in his pokéball from when Samus had knocked him out, and Keith had instead taken out Ivysaur, his four-legged grass-type Pokémon, for the walk. He looked down at her as she waddled beside him, and she gave him a smile. Yoshi, who no longer seemed to want to lead Samus, was walking next to Keith as well.

Samus grunted. "I can't believe there is no civilization whatsoever around here. Does this forest go on for miles?" She turned around to the others.

Yoshi, of course, couldn't reply, and Keith just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm as new to this place as you are," he said. From this statement rose a thought in his mind. Where were Samus and Yoshi from?

"It's been so long since I've... just fought anyone," Samus said. "I want some practice." She looked around the area, but there was nothing.

"You can fight me," Keith pointed out helpfully.

"Are you joking?" Samus said. You have no armor or weapons."

"Sorry, let me rephrase that: You can fight my Pokémon."

Samus lifted an eyebrow from under her opaque green visor. "Your... Pokémon are meant to fight?"

"Generally yes," Keith said. "Maybe you and your Yoshi could fight my Ivysaur and Charizard." Samus hadn't yet seen Charizard, his largest, strongest, and most proud of his Pokémon.

"Sure, let's fight." Samus said. She felt a rush of emotional excitement at the idea of being in a battle again, but regretted it slightly as she realized that fighting and hurting others beings was the only thing that seemed to entertain her. Yoshi, apparently able to understand what Samus and Keith were talking about, walked over to Samus's side.

"Go, Charizard!" Keith said, pulling a pokéball from his belt and throwing it out in front of him. From the ball erupted a shiny blue light that unleashed Charizard. Samus thought that it looked like her nemesis, Ridley, with a reptilian body, a long neck and tail, huge wings, and intelligence in its eyes. However, it was thicker, and was orange. It, or perhaps it should be labeled as a he, was a little taller than her, and from the tip of his tail sprouted a natural red flame.

Ivysaur walked next to Charizard, and they exchanged trusting glances. "Okay!" Keith exclaimed. "Ivysaur, use razor leaf!"

Ivysaur was about to draw back to shoot out the leaves when Samus said, "Wait a minute."

"What?" Keith said.

"Why are you telling your Pokémon what to do?"

Keith scratched his head. "Uh, I dunno. We Pokémon trainers always tell our Pokémon what to use back where I come from, and it..."

"But we are not where you came from," Samus said. "How about you let them fend for themselves for a while?"

Keith reddened. "Well... I guess that makes sense. I can do that." It took all of his strength to not stutter.

"Okay, then. Sit back, and watch the master," Samus said bluntly. Keith backed up to view what he saw as a double battle. The four "competitors" stood facing each other, waiting for whoever would make the first move.

Like usual, it was Samus.

She charged for Ivysaur, who looked to be the weakest one, but Charizard made a sudden lunge in front of the grass Pokémon to block Samus off. He reached for her with his claws but she easily rolled out of the way. As soon as she was standing, Ivysaur made a powerful vine whip attack that sent her sprawling on the ground again.

"It's super effective!" Keith started to cheered happily, but then lowered his head in embarrassment as he realized what he was doing. Samus soon got up angrily to take Ivysaur down.

With Samus and Ivysaur fighting, Charizard decided to turn his attention to Yoshi. He grunted bravely, daring what he saw as a smaller, weaker, wing-less version of himself to attack. But Yoshi stood his ground. Charizard charged at Yoshi, who jumped over the dragon-like creature's head. When Yoshi came down, he sent kicks and punches in Charizard's direction. Charizard felt the hits pummeling his flesh, but raised a defiant hand to grab one of Yoshi's feet in mid-kick. He easily tossed a squealing Yoshi way over to the side and sent his attention on Samus.

Samus had grown accustomed to Ivysaur's fighting style, as she always tried to do when in a battle. Ivysaur sent a quick vine in an uppercut towards Samus's head, and Samus easily strafed to the side. Another vine whip attack was sent to go across Samus's knees, but she jumped over it, spiraling in the air over Ivysaur's head, then tucking herself into an abnormally small and perfect ball a tenth of her size. From her ball position, she let out some sort of miniature bomb that landed right on top of Ivysaur, blowing up on her back. Ivysaur screeched and rolled around in the dirt to get the fire off of her precious leaf.

Samus landed flawlessly on her feet but Charizard charged her. He swung his head in a head-butt, but Samus just used her blue electric whip, which shot from her hands and wrapped around Charizard's neck. Charizard roared angrily, trying to grab hold of Samus, but Samus pulled hard on the whip, and the force sent Charizard kneeling to the ground. Ivysaur was finally fire-free and she jumped into the fray. She sent a vine that reached hungrily for Samus's other arm, the one that wasn't attached to the whip.

It became a three-person tug-of-war, with Samus's whip pulling on Charizard's neck, but Samus herself had her arm being tugged tightly by Ivysaur's vine. Samus felt her muscles strain as she tried to prevent being pulled practically in half. Unfortunately, Ivysaur was using a whip attached to her flower, not her arms, so all four of Ivysaur's limbs were planted firmly on the ground, giving her a big advantage. Samus looked at Charizard, who was starting to stand too, and pull the other way. Her arms started screaming in pain. But she wouldn't surrender. Not in some mock-fight. Samus bundled her strength to pull sharply on Charizard's neck, which sent him again at her mercy. Ivysaur added another of her vines to Samus's leg this time, and she would have been pulled off her feet if Charizard's heavy from hadn't acted as a sort of balance. But she couldn't do anything.

Suddenly, Yoshi appeared behind Ivysaur, and before she could react, stuck out her tongue. With alien ability, he seemed to... pull Ivysaur into his suddenly wider mouth. It was bizarre to watch, and even Charizard had to look. Yoshi sucked Ivysaur down his throat, and for a second Samus thought he would suck her in as well as Ivysaur. But Ivysaur's vines were forced to let go as she disappeared into Yoshi's stomach.

"Ivysaur?" Keith said in fear and wonder. What had just happened? What did Yoshi do?

Then, Yoshi raised his butt and let out a green and white egg, first small, but then it seemed to grow until it was the size of him. And then, immediately, it popped. The shell broke, and there was Ivysaur, safe and sound. She looked around warily, not really realizing what had happened. But nevertheless, Ivysaur stood up, ready to fight this strange creature.

And then her knees gave away underneath her and she promptly fainted.

"Oh, no!" Keith said, not able to contain himself from butting in anymore. He raised his pokéball and returned Ivysaur. He had one Pokémon left. "Charizard, use flamethrower!" he yelled. Samus was still holding on to Charizard with her whip, and she couldn't retract it in time to be hit by the full blow of Charizard's angry flames. She used her arm to shield her visor and pulled off her whip, but this soon turned out to be a bad idea, as the force of Charizard's attack made her go flying backwards. With a crash, she hit the hard trunk of a tree.

Charizard turned to Yoshi, who gulped. There was a pause. And then Keith decided to speak up.

"Okay, everyone, let's call it a tie," Keith said. "It was a close match, but we'd better take the rest of the time for healing." Yoshi nodded in apparent agreement. Keith walked over to his largest Pokémon, and the only one left standing. "Great job, Charizard, I knew you could do it!" Charizard grunted passively, but he was really extremely proud of himself. "Well, are you ready to go, Samus?" Keith said, turning to the armored fighter.

Samus just slumped there next to the tree. "Samus?" Keith said. Keith, Charizard, and Yoshi walked over to her. She didn't talk or move, except for the low rising and falling of her chest. "Guys, I think she's out cold!" Keith said. They looked down at her. Yoshi nudged her. Keith looked through her visor to see a surprisingly pretty face, although he would never tell her that because she'd break his arm. But yes, her eyes were closed completely.

"Well, guys," he said, turning to his companions. "I guess that we're going to have to wait for her to wake up."

0000000000

Princess Peach screamed. And screamed. And screamed. She didn't know how the ship she was on, the Rainbow Cruise, worked, and it would tumble and turn with the wind, sometimes at a ninety-degree angle. The only thing she was sure of was that she was slowly heading downwards. She was in the lowest layer of clouds, so she was surrounded by white, but once she broke through, she could see where she was heading.

How could this go so wrong? They could just find Bowser and defeat him, and that would be it. But no, it was always more complicated than that. Poor Luigi. He was knocked out and taken as Bowser and Meta Knight's prisoner. And poor Mario! He had just fallen off the ship! It was awful, and Peach didn't know what to do. Which was why she was screaming.

Suddenly, the ship burst from the clouds, and Peach could see that the boat was now flying (or was it falling?) over open ocean. It was horribly cold; she could see the snow and icebergs from her perch on the ship. She was about 200 feet above the water now.

Another gush of wind hit the side of the boat, and the sails flapped hopelessly. Peach felt the wind trying to throw her off the deck and to her demise. The ship leaned dangerously, but managed to hold steady. Then there was more wind, and the ship started leaning down.

And it started to spiral right into the water. The ship was yards from crashing into the ocean when it suddenly turned upwards, but a little too late. Peach held on to the railing fearfully as the bottom of the ship skipped heavily on the water, then collided with a massive iceberg. The force was so unthinkably great that the railings actually broke a little from the tremor, and the ship broke through a bunch of the ice in the iceberg, and Peach, of course, screamed for her life. The ship continued to break through the ice until Peach saw that the iceberg was at the edge of a giant mass of land covered in snow and summits, some sort of icy island.

Peach was breathing heavily, and there were ice shards in her hair and eyelashes. The ship had finally been halted by all the snow and ice. She looked behind her. The mast, sail and all, was broken in half. Much of the deck was ripped up or covered in snow and ice, and she looked to the right of the ship. The rest of the iceberg, spreading fifty feet above the deck, was still there. She blinked as snow started to fall in her eyes.

Peach looked around the area, and saw that there was numerous places to just jump down on the snow. But then what would she do? Maybe she should stay inside the ship. But then she would freeze to death.

A great agitated roar broke her thoughts, and she wondered at first if it was some giant snow beast, come to kill and eat her. But then she looked up at the iceberg, and realized that it was it who was making the sounds. She felt wary. Why was it doing that? But it kept groaning, and it seemed to lean over her.

Wait a minute. It didn't seem to lean over her. It actually was leaning over her. "Get out of there, Peach," she said out loud, watching the iceberg loom above her. Something snapped, and she dashed across the deck, legs pumping, screaming, trying to get off the other side.

But right on cue, the iceberg finally broke, and Peach found herself in the middle of an avalanche. And she didn't quite make it off the ship before it encased her.

0000000000

Luigi opened his eyes, but immediately closed them as he clutched his head in pain. "Uh... Where-a am I?" he groaned. "Mario?"

He opened his eyes, and saw that he was in some sort of container, with a diameter of about three feet, and almost-see-through greenish glass. He was hit by a burst of memory almost as painful as the bruise on his head. Mario and Peach were gone. He was captured by Bowser, and his servant, Meta Knight. Luigi saw that he was in a bundle of the strange containers, although he was in the only one that had a person. He looked up and saw a hatch, then he stood up to try and pull it, but to no avail He looked further outside, and noticed that he was on a floating platform, surrounded by a black space.

The Final Destination. HIS final destination. Luigi gulped; along with being afraid of the dark, being alone, ghosts, volcanoes, piranha plants, cheep cheeps, and overly spicy food, he realized he was very afraid of the Final Destination.

Luigi wasn't alone for long.

"Rise and shine," Bowser said smartly, walking up to Luigi from somewhere behind the container.

"Don't think you're-a getting away with anything, Bowser!" Luigi said. He was trying to sound brave, but that was hard when his voice was cracking. He pounded his fist against the side of the container for more effect.

"Get away with what? Do you have the slightest clue what I'm doing?" Bowser laughed. Meta Knight suddenly flew down beside him, his silvery mask gleaming in the starlight.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that you're up to something. You always are," Luigi said defiantly.

"Should we unveil our plan to him?" Meta Knight said, in his harsh, whispery voice.

"He'll only know what he may need to know." Bowser answered. "After all, he doesn't seem to be going anywhere soon." He knocked on the glass of the container tauntingly.

"Are we starting up the cloners?" Meta Knight asked.

"I will," Bowser said. "You will go and find more victims."

"Of course," Meta Knight said, and for a second Luigi thought he saw a look of venomous anger coming from Meta Knight to Bowser, but perhaps he was only imagining things. After all, he was more worried about what would happen to him, especially if he had heard Meta Knight. Was he really going to be cloned?

Luigi glared at Bowser, who took much humor from this, as Meta Knight flew off. "So, it's just-a you and me now," Luigi said.

"Wrong again!" Bowser declared.

"What? There's-a three of you?" Luigi had never heard of this.

"For now, yes," was his answer.

"Who? Is it Bowser junior? Or a Koopa, a dry bones, or..." Luigi trailed off, as he saw a great, white, magnificent being suddenly float down from the dark sky. Bowser grinned at his expression. "M-M-M..." Luigi stammered. "Master Hand?"

"Not quite!" The twitching appendage said, and it suddenly let out a mad cackle that chilled Luigi to the bone.

0000000000

One word: Finish!

I have to say, I thoroughly enjoyed this chapter and all of its parts, but especially the Pokémon battle. I had been waiting for that. I'm trying to keep up with the cliffhangers. There is never going to be a complete end to a character's journey; they just keep fighting and discovering more stuff. Well, of course there technically will be an end, but I'm not worrying about that now.

Huh. What do I do now? I'm actually pretty satisfied. I think that at this point, Link and Zelda, Keith, and Samus are my favorite characters. And all of the villain's of course. They're so much fun.

Keith: And I have my turn to talk! So review and everything, got it? My Charizard is awesome, and if he can defeat a heavily clad, electric-whip armed warrior, he can definitely defeat you!

Me: So, I guess I'll see you next chapter, which I'm pretty sure is number eleven! Good bye!


	11. Flatzone

Is it? It is! Chapter Eleven!

Hmmmm... What should I say this author's note... Nah, I don't feel like saying anything. I'm trying to make this chapter pretty short, just so you now.

We're starting right now and whatever! Right this second!

0000000000

Lucas sat down on the cold pavement, his arms wrapped innocently around his knees. He sniffed. A tear dropped off of his cheek. It had been a few days since Fox and Falco had left.

But that wasn't why he was sad. In fact, he could contact them with the communicator any time. He was sad because they actually had a place to go, a reason to go. They probably had better friends, and family... He had nothing. He was an orphan, another kid on the street that nobody seemed to care about.

He wished he had tried harder to convince the Star Fox crew to take him with. They were open to the idea, after all. In fact, it was he himself who had said that he didn't want to go, out of nervousness for the unknown.

_ "'I know!" Falco said suddenly. 'Why don't we take you and Chim with us for a while. Have some fun, you know.'_

_"Lucas's face lit up in excitement, but then became sad. 'I'm sorry, I can't... It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I wouldn't just be able to leave now...'"_

What an awful lie! How could he do that! It was his fault. Everything that had ever happened was his fault...

Lucas felt something nudge his foot and he looked up. Chim, the Mr. Saturn, ogled back at him. "Hey, Chim," Lucas said, managing a smile. "How you doing?" Chim made his one little hair droop, which Lucas had learned was an indication that he was bored. "I know," Lucas agreed, wiping the wet tears from his face. "There isn't much to do around here."

It was an ironic statement. He was in one of the biggest cities that ever existed. In the distance, he could see a skinny skyscraper that stretched high beyond the clouds and out of sight. For all he knew, it never ended.

Lucas sat there for a time. Then his communicator suddenly beeped. Lucas jumped in surprise and happiness as he realized that this time, they were actually calling _him_. He smiled and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, kid," he heard Fox say. "How are you?" HIs voice sounded robotic and scratchy over the communicator.

"G-Great," Lucas said. "I'm fine."

"That's good. How's Chim? He's doing good?"

"Yeah. Why are you calling?" Lucas hoped that he didn't sound annoyed that Fox was calling him.

"Well, Falco and I took a pit stop at a little town, I think it was named Onett, it's pretty close by, only a day's flight away."

Lucas nodded, then realized that they wouldn't know if he nodded and instead said, "Yes." He had been to Onett many times before. It was said to be the town that Ness, the incredible physic youth, hailed from.

"Well," Fox continued, "there were quite a few people over there that knew you when we told them. And then we found out about... your family."

Lucas blinked slowly. They knew? "That was a long time ago," he said.

"I know," Fox said. "But we feel bad. We thought you had family time and plans and all that when you left. We had no idea..." he trailed off, then started again strongly. "We want you to come with us."

Lucas brightened. "For real this time?"

"Of course," Falco this time said, after a ruffling that must have been him stealing Fox's communicator. "We've got the entire world. You're a pretty cool guy, Lucas, and you can be the next crew member of the Corneria."

"Yes!" Lucas said very loudly, right into the communicator. That's awesome, thank you! I mean, it's for real!"

"Yeah," Fox said, now back to talking. "Stay in that big open spot where we landed last time. We'll be there in less than 24 hours. Get some rest, get a snack. And then you'll be ready to go."

"And don't forget Chim!" Lucas added excitedly, noting that the Mr. Saturn was hopping around in a cute little dance.

"Of course!" Falco said. "He's coming too."

"That's right, kid," Fox said. "We're coming back to New Pork City. And this time, we're not leaving without you."

0000000000

Samus opened her eyes slowly to find a rush of water squirted into her face. She gasped and shook her head wildly, letting water whip out from her blonde ponytail. "What are you doing?" she shouted angrily, looking daggers at Squirtle, Keith, and Yoshi, who stood around her.

The only one who reacted was Squirtle, who shot another long spray of water into Samus's un-shielded face. "Squirtle, that's enough now," Keith said to his smallest Pokémon. The trainer looked at Samus. "Sorry, he's still a little angry at you since you knocked him out."

Squirtle gave Keith a look that seemed to say, "Hey, she attacked me when I wasn't paying attention!"

"Where's my helmet?" Samus suddenly said, feeling water drip down her cheeks. Yoshi grunted softly and held the orange head covering up. She snatched it from his grip and slipped it on, putting the green visor all the way down.

"Sheesh," Keith said. "Don't you want to dry off before you put that back on?"

"No," Samus said sheepishly. "I want my helmet on all the time." She stood up. "Besides, I'm fine. I want to go."

"D-Don't you want to know what happened?" Keith asked.

"Sure, why not," Samus said. "What happened then?"

"Charizard beat you!" Keith said. "He knocked you out completely!"

Samus tried to hide her annoyance and embarrassment. "It won't happen again," she said.

Suddenly, she heard great swooping sounds from above her and looked up to see Charizard, flying down. "Hey, Charizard," Keith said. "Did you see anything on your scouting mission?" Charizard nodded. "A town? Is it close by?" Keith said. Again, Charizard nodded, and pointed further down the trail.

"Let's go, then," Samus said impatiently. "I want to get there before the sunset." She looked up into the sky, and hypothesized that they had maybe an hour and a half before darkness. Then something in the air caught her attention. It was a sphere, with an odd symbol on it, and it was multi-colored. No, it was changing colors. She felt an urge overtake her. She wanted it. But then it passed by, moving further along the clouds.

Samus stared at what wasn't. Then Yoshi tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him, and he made a motion to start going. Indeed, Keith and Charizard and Squirtle were already moving along.

"I'm coming," Samus said, and just in case, she scanned the sky again. But there was nothing.

0000000000

Mario sighed in exasperation. He had woken up from unconsciousness an hour ago, but still had no idea where he was or what to do. He was standing, although he didn't see the ground. It was white, just like the sky, and everything else. The "air" was the color white, but Mario could not reach out and touch anything. He was standing in nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Mario also had no depth perception anymore. However he was squeezed through to get to this strange Never-Land, it messed up his mind. Everything was flat, with everything the same. He felt himself as some 2-dimensional form, but he didn't know how or why. Was this a dream land? He stomped his foot hard on the ground, and the impact made a strange, short, pixilated sound. He frowned and crouched over, this time slapping the ground with his hand. It was the same sound. He wacked it with the edge of his hat. Same sound again. It was like it was rigged.

Suddenly, Mario saw a strange sight. It was two figures, black and clearly completely 2-dimensional. They passed by him on the white path of nothingness, sparing a quick grinning look, before hobbling along clumsily, like a video that takes only a couple frames a second. Even more curiously, they were holding what seemed like a trampoline, also black, between them. Mario stared for a while but then realized that the flat figures were of course moving farther away, and they seemed to shrink in he whiteness.

"Hey!" Mario yelled, jogging over to them. "Wait-a up! Who are you?" The black figures didn't answer but continued rushing along, making little "beep" sounds each time their feet hit the ground. Mario arrived next to them and started to run alongside them. "Where are you-a going?" Mario asked again. Again, there was no reaction. Up ahead Mario saw a black speck, and the speck became larger and he saw red too.

"Are you going to that thing?" Mario said. This time the question was purely rhetorical, as he knew they wouldn't answer. But as they got nearer, he started making out the shapes of what they were going to. It was rectangular, and of course flat, but it had openings that he realized were windows. It was a building. And the building was on fire!

When they arrived, the two "fireman" held the trampoline as wide as they could and started moving back and forth, as if waiting for somebody to jump out of the windows and be saved. "Wait!" Mario said. "You need to put out the fire! And you-a have to go in there and save the people!" Naturally, the two figures ignored him.

Understanding their lack of support, Mario took a deep breath and ran into the door of the building, ramming it. The door, just like the walls, was flat as paper, and he almost fell over when he easily broke through the side of he building like it wasn't there. The floor was creaky and had no texture, and the building seemed to sway.

"Hello?" Mario called out. It was useless. He began climbing the stairs, which were actually two-dimensional, but so was Mario; he was able to climb them easily, albeit a bit clumsily. He had just came to the next floor when he heard a strangled beeping that sounded almost like someone calling out. It kept repeating. At that instant, Mario knew he wanted to save them. He had to.

The noise sounded like it came from the door at the end of the hall. Unfortunately, the hall was completely in flames, which were a solid red-orange, wispy color. Mario walked back a little bit, then made a running leap to get over the flames. He missed. Mario hit the fire and the floor hard, and squiggled frantically in a natural instinct to get the fire off. But it didn't hurt him, the flames had no heat, and they barely brushed against him, light as a feather.

Grunting at this interesting, almost annoyingly comical world he was in, he dashed to the door and kicked it open. The door slammed shut behind him, and the room was quiet. Mario looked around. The fire hadn't yet reached this room, a child's bedroom, he noted. It had toys, absolutely flat, of course, and in the corner was a crib covered completely in a colorless blanket. Mario stared at it. The floor under him creaked in the same pixel way that all sound effects happened in this strange world.

Mario jumped as suddenly there was a beep that came from under the blanket; a baby crying out. Mario approached the crib and swiped off the blanket. The 2-D figure, with a round black head and large nose, looked in his direction, as it had no eyes. It was curled up in the corner of the crib, like the crib was in the corner of the room. "Hello?" Mario said cautiously. The little form shook its head. "Don't-a worry," Mario assured. "I won't hurt you." He reached his hand forward.

`The baby suddenly jumped up and head butted Mario on the spot. Mario cried out and fell backwards. The figure ran to the end of the room, next to the window, and Mario saw that it was really some adult. The trickster! Mario ran at the figure but it jumped strategically out of the window, letting out gleeful, practically hysterical laughter. Mario looked out the window in time to see the figure land perfectly on the trampoline the fireman had out, bounce up, and land on the ground, where he took a full sprint out of sight. Mario jumped out the window too, but the firemen were not so kind to him. They threw away the trampoline and decided to run off in another direction.

Mario slammed into the white ground, letting out an explosive single pixel of noise with the impact. He jumped up, but not in time to see where any of the three figures went. Mario groaned. How could he let this happen? He was almost all alone, and the only people left in this strange universe wanted nothing more than for him to suffer! He angrily, kicked the side of the building.

That was a bad idea, as the building swayed from the impact, and immediately started leaning over. Mario stepped out of the way before the horizontal building fell flat at his feet. That's what it did, it just fell over.

Mario felt like screaming. But that would accomplish nothing. So instead, Mario sat on the edge of the abandoned trampoline, and started to think.

0000000000

Suddenly, I'm feeling a dose of guilt, like I did something bad or wrong. Or I messed up. Huh.

Well, whatever! I made it through this chapter, even with a million doses of writer's block! I've also noted that I seem to start a strange amount of my chapters with my characters waking up from something bad. Just saying.

And I figured it was time for Lucas and the Star Fox crew to get back in the story. I like them. But Falco's my favorite.

And we haven now encountered (you guessed it) Game and Watch! Poor Mario, I'm still keeping him in Flatzone until I figure something out. But at least we have a new character. Other characters I'm trying really hard to get in are the rest of the SSB originals, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Kirby, and Jigglypuff. And, of course, Sonic, who will play a huge part in the storyline.

So, yeah. Next chapter I'm going to have a little more on Bowser and Luigi, but what I'm really looking forward to is the folks at the Battlefield, if you remember what happened.

Lucas: Yes! I get to ask! How do I do that?

Me: You just ask them to review. _Politely_.

Lucas: Oh, okay. I know what you mean. Hey everyone! Please review, or I will PK you into a pile of ashes! That'll teach you!

Me: What? I promise you people, this isn't scripted! He's fooling around! Um... But just in case, I would recommend creating a review. Anyways, I'll see you later, as always!


End file.
